Reunited
by Generalpandathefourth
Summary: Gail bumps into an old friend from camp, a friend she'd 'married' and had thought she would never see again. That was until one day she went out for a normal lunch and ran into the now successful, jaw dropping beautiful, Holly Stewart.
1. Chapter 1

Gail was picking up her lunch at the sandwich place she frequented when she first saw her, she seemed familiar but Gail didn't put too much on it. She is a police officer after all so she saw a lot of faces. She'd mostly likely pulled this beautiful woman over for a speeding ticket, right? But as she ate she found herself watching the brunette. No this was different, she knew this woman. The brunette looked up when the guy behind the counter called for a Dr. Stewart. It couldn't be Lunchbox could it? Taking a better look at the brunette as she stood to grab her food Gail could just make out the scar that Lunchbox had gotten while on a hike.

 _Gail and Steve had been sent to different camps, their parents didn't have time for all day care so they shipped them to camp in Vancouver. They said it was so they could travel, get some clean air, learn about the outdoors and start making potential contacts. Gail knew the real reason though. She wasn't too upset though, she got a month and a half away from her parents. But she wasn't looking forward to all of the outdoors and being away from her brother, as they were going to different camps._

 _It didn't take long to find someone to tolerate, his name was Chris. He reminded Gail of a puppy, he would follow her around and do anything she told him to. Chris was ok. And he was the one to introduce her to Holly. Holly was the odd one out, she was always nose deep in a book or finding bugs, she spoke differently than all of the other kids. And she always had a first aid kit filled with bandages and snacks with her. So Gail aptly named her Lunchbox and the two became fast friends. Gail would kick anyone's ass who made fun of her friend and Holly gave her snacks as she cleaned the blondes scrapes, they made a great team._

 _The blonde wasn't sure how she got there but she was. Maybe it was a dare or challenge of some sort. What ever it was lead Gail to standing at the base of a big oak tree, the lake to her right and Chris leaning against the tree trunk. Kids started to sing/hum 'here comes the bride' as Holly slowly walked down the aisle made out of sticks toward her. That was both of the girls first kiss, it might have been a quick peck but it made history for both._

Gail smiled at the memory. _You aren't going to be able to stop thinking about her until you find out so just go ask,_ Gail thought to herself. Taking a deep breath she stood, suddenly getting nervous. Peck's don't get nervous. As she reached the woman's table she noticed she was wearing glasses on top of her head, keeping her gorgeous dark hair out of her squinting eyes.

"It might be easier to read if you wore your glasses in front of your eyes instead of on top of your head." Gail quipped. The woman looked up startled by the blonde.

"You're probably right." she blushed and pulled the glasses down to illuminating her brown eyes. Gail smiled, which is something she didn't truly do often. "Um, can I help you officer?"

Gail was confused for a half a second on how this woman knew she was an officer, until she remembered she was still in uniform. "This is going to be weird if it's not you so just go with it because it's bugging the crap out of me." the brunette nodded, a lopsided grin playing at her lips. It was definitely her, Gail would knew that smile anywhere.

So she continued more confidently, "have you cheated on me Lunchbox?"

She watched as the tan face in front of her changed from full on confusion, to remembrance, to realization. Gail couldn't help the goofy grin from spreading all the way through her body, _thank god it's her cuz that would have been awkward._

"Oh my god, Gail" Holly shouted and stood from her seat to pull the blonde in for a hug. Another thing Gail didn't usually do, but Holly had always been an exception.

"And to answer your question, yes I have. Kind of. I really don't think a wedding for two 8 year olds at camp, officiated by a kid who picked his boogers is binding." Holly laughed.

Gail faked being hurt with a scoff and a hand over her heart, "I thought it was beautiful. I mean it was right by the water and Chris waited until after they threw the flowers to pick his nose, nothing says romantic like that does."

Holly laughed, "it was very pretty, especially you with your 'lip stick', pigtails and pipe cleaner ring."

"Well at least you still try to flirt with your wife after all these years." she winked.

"Gotta keep the old flame alive right?" Holly smirked with a blush. "Grab your lunch and join me."

"Still so demanding." Gail stuck her tongue out and walked to do as she was told.

The two reminisced for the rest of Gail's lunch hour, actually a bit over making her late and in trouble. She didn't mind though. It seemed Holly was able to get away with everything Gail stood against. Hugs, smiles, stealing food, making her late, making her feel things. Warm pleasant fuzzy things. She might not have realized it yet but she knew she was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly had just moved to the city, new job offer giving her the perfect get away to start fresh. The past two years have been a whirlwind of horrible thing piled onto another, building into a snow ball bigger than the sun and she needed something new, she needed to clear away all that junk and just breathe. Toronto seemed like the best place to do so. And that's how she found herself in a little sandwich place laughing and reminiscing about her summer spent with Gail Peck, her first kiss, her wife and her first crush -which she didn't realize until later. She was happy she had met someone so she wasn't alone in a new city, the fact that it was Gail -of all people- made her ecstatic, the two exchanged numbers with the promise of seeing each other before Gail had to go back to work. She did turn out to be a cop, just like her parents and family before her, it made Holly smile.

Getting back to her new, barren town house she got a call from her dad. Smiling uncontrollably she answered with an overly chipper hello.

"You enjoying the city that much already?" His smooth voice chuckled through her phone.

"Not so much the city, yet at least, I'm this happy because of what the city has offered." she chimmed.

Holly could imagine his brow that was undoubtedly raised, "and what might that be Sunshine?"

"Do you remember Gail Peck? Summer camp when I was about 8" she offered as she ran her fingers along the kitchen counter. Normally she'd sit on the couch or lay on her bed when talking on the phone but she couldn't sit still as the jitters from the afternoon ran through her, also she didn't have a couch and the bed was yet to be put together. Holly sighed at the thought of all the work ahead.

He hummed his agreement warily, confused by the sudden change in topic.

"Well I bumped into her today, actually she bumped into me. I was getting lunch around the corner from my new place and she came up to me asking if I've cheated on her, we spent like an hour talking and laughing and reminiscing" Holly started to trail off, lost in the recent memory.

"She came up and said what?" not really asking, more laughing at the obscurity of it.

Holly giggled. "We got married remember."

"Oh how could I forget? You only painted the picture for me about a million times the first week you got home" She could hear the ear to ear grin his face was holding.

"Can it" she narrowed her eyes. "Anyway, you called me, what's up?"

"I was wondering how you're doing with the first day of the move, making sure you aren't working too hard and forget to eat. Your mom and I worry as you know."

"Everything is in the house I just have to put away what I can and build the things I do have and then tomorrow is shopping day, followed by more building and putting away. Why am I doing this again?" Holly asked already tired.

He chuckled, "you don't need a reminder, that'd only rain on your Gail filled sunshine and we don't want that, do we?"

He was far too wise she thought before sighing. "I better get back to it then. Hug mom for me."

"Alright, I love you kiddo. Call me when you need an archer from all that flying in the clouds, I don't want you floating away on me."

Holly chuckled, her father reminded her of this every time she got too excited about someone, she tended to 'get lost in the clouds' as he put it. And one time she did start to float away, let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"Love you too." and she hung up. Her mind went back to Gail and along with that came the urge to text her. Holly shook her head, it'd be crazy to text when she saw her not twenty minutes ago, besides what would she say? Sighing loudly she stuck her phone in her back pocket with the promise that she'd text later that night or something, right now she had moving in to do.

Thoughts of the blonde stay with her as she worked. As she moved boxes into their rightful rooms, as she built the few shelves she had, as put away what she could, Holly just couldn't shake her. Seeing Gail again, was something she never thought would happen, she came to terms with that a long time ago and now that she has she couldn't be happier. Even if it was only going to be that one lunch, she was okay with that because she got to see Gail again when she never thought she would. Holly had imagined it happening many times during sleepless nights. Reality was so much better -well for the most part, in some daydreams it was more like a romcom. Besides she doesn't know who Gail was now, she knows who eight year old was, Holly only has feelings because they were never resolved. Her 'being in the clouds' is probably just that, the dusting off of the box of that summer which is filled of her Gail crush.

Holly was sitting on the coffee table as she ate her dinner and flicked through her phone, bored not having her books or tv yet. Four texts of reminders from her mother, one good luck from her best friends and two loud texts and a missed message from her sister. The ones from her sister were of course about Gail and nothing else. News travels fast in her family apparently.

 _The house is great btw, thanks for asking. My back aches already tho_

It took a matter of seconds for a reply.

 _ **LaLa:**_ _There are more important matters here Holly. Like oh lets say you seeing GAIL FREAKING PECK_

Holly laughed whole heartedly. Lila always made her laugh, not matter the situation.

 _Calm down LaLa. Nothing even happened_

Instead of getting a text reply she got a call.

"I can't be calm about this Hols, it's Gail. The girl you obsessed over for ever, the girl you always went back to, she's the Topanga to your Corey. Oh my god!" Lila started out with a raised voice of of-course-I'm-excited-don't-be-stupid to yelling in revelation.

Holly didn't get a chance to speak as her sister, overjoyed at what ever it was she realized, squealed and continued in a flurry that she couldn't understand. "LaLa I really can't understand you right now. You have to breathe and try again but with a cooler tone so I have a chance to keep up."

"It's like a fairy tale is what I was getting at."

"Maybe."

"What're you talking about maybe? It is!"

"It might not be like that though, I'm not even sure it is on my part let alone hers." Holly explained her thoughts from earlier.

"I see what you mean but I don't agree, I'm not convinced."

It was just like Lila, always the romantic optimist. It's helped Holly a lot throughout the years but sometimes it was too much, too hopeful and Holly doesn't like too much hope, that just sets you up for disappointment.

"You should ask her to show you around the city, help you find the things you need for your place." Lila added.

"I don't know about that, wouldn't be texting right now be weird? We just saw each other." Holly asked timidly.

"I wouldn't think so, friends help friends out right? And if there's anything more than you can sort of find that out. I don't see where it would be a bad thing." She sounded so sure and nonchalant Holly was kind of jealous. Lila could be so cool about these things that she freaks out over.

"We'll see. Look I gotta go, I'll call or text you later, alright?"

"Okay, keep me updated! Love ya." she blew a kiss and hung up before Holly could say anymore.

Gail was walking on sunshine, not even Chloe could dampen her mood, and boy did she get close. Holly was the last person on earth she thought she'd ever see again, Lunchbox was someone she only ever wondered and dreamed about after that summer. Someone she couldn't ever let go of. And the fact she's here and in her life again filled her entire being with glee.

Lying on the couch she smiled at the fresh memory of the afternoon lunch they shared, Gail knew she probably looked like a goof and if it was anyone here looking the way she did now she would give them guff for it, poking fun and teasing them relentlessly. But in this moment she couldn't care less. Then the thought hit her, why was she this giddy, down right teenage giddy about seeing a friend from camp. It wasn't even the fact of her being Lunchbox, her being the easiest friend, no, person that Gail has ever met. It wasn't the girl that has rendered her into acting like a teen, it was the woman. The person Holly has bloomed into.

In the realization of her potential feelings Gail hadn't noticed Dov come home. She laid there stunned on the couch, her lips still curved into the small smile that has been there the moment she sat down with the brunette.

"Chloe told me about how you've been nice to her today, and the constant smile. I gotta tell you I didn't believe it until just now." Dov confessed teasingly as he pushed her feet off of the end of the couch so he could sit. When Gail didn't reply he continued with a sly smile. "So what's got Gail Peck all smiles and rainbows?"

"And why would I tell you?"

He shrugged and flicked through the channels, settling further into the couch. "Because you are lost in lalaland and so distracted that you'll tell me."

Gail snorted, "not that happy."

"Happy enough to pay for someone else's coffee."

They both fell silent, Gail didn't really have a response to that last thing as it did happen and -reluctantly- true but he didn't need to be told that.

"If you get me a beer and a bag of cheese puffs I'll tell you." Gail offered without looking at him. From the corner of her eye she watched him contemplate the offer and it's worth. Dubbing it worthy Dov stood and disappeared into the kitchen, returning with two beers and a bag of orange goodness.

"Before you sit go get my photo album." she ordered and grabbed the promised things, sitting up.

Dov raised his eyebrows, highly confused as to what it had to do with anything, but as a good boy he went and retrieved the worn leather backed book from it's shelf. Gail waited until he settled back in his seat before beginning.

Gail opened the album, smiling at the cover photo of her and Steve, this album was filled with pictures of her favourite memories and little tokens. It is one of the only things she is protective over it's privacy, and is the only sentimental thing she owns. With a sigh she quickly flipped through, shielding it so Dov couldn't see, until she got to the picture she was looking for. Gail took a moment to look it over, it's been a long time since she's looked at it. The edges were worn from it's age, there was a hole at the top where she had stuck a thumbtack and hung it on her wall for years before she got this album and tucked it safely inside, she pulled it from the plastic covering and passed it slowly to Dov.

Dov let her place the picture in his hands, he noted the importance of it from the way she held it so he tried to be careful. He knew how flighty these kinds of moments were for her, how close Gail kept that book to her and the fact that she has pulled out a picture to show him means he had to keep cool.

"This is what's made me happy today."

Dov smiled at the photo in his hands. There were two girls in the picture, one was obviously Gail with her piercing blue eyes and signature pout which was directed at the other girl with her arm around Gail's small set shoulders. She looked darker than she probably was next to Gail's pale complexion, her hair pulled back into a messy pony tail giving a better view of her bright, warm smile. The girl looked almost triumphant. Both wore similar shirts with the same logo, summer camp he concluded before handing the photo back to Gail.

"I don't get it. You at camp when you were, what 7, made you happy enough to be nice to Chloe today?"

Gail huffed, clearly annoyed at having to spell it out to her roommate. "The girl in the picture dumb ass. I ran into her today at lunch." she smiled one last time at the photo and put it away.

"Oh, that's cool. She must be really awesome."

"Holly's alright." Gail mused as she tucked the book back on the shelf. "I'm going to bed."

"Night Gail." Dov replied with a wave as he went back to channel surfing.

Gail shuffled into her room and sprawled out on her bed, all of these emotions have exhausted her but before she could sleep she needed to do something. She smiled at the text illuminating from her phone, she sent it to make sure the number was correct and so there wouldn't be any confusion as to who it was when they did text. Holly seemed to enjoy that by the way her eyes lit up and shook her head as she read it.

 _Any plans tomorrow?_

She waited five minutes before deciding that Holly must have gone to bed or something and wasn't going to reply, so she snuggled into bed waiting for sleep to take hold of her. Memories from camp flooded her mind.

 _Holly sat down with her plate of food just as Gail finished telling her story, Chris laughing his booger picking head off brought the brunette's curious side out._

 _"What's so funny?" she asked already amused. Gail watched as Holy prepped her meal for consumption, adding condiments and positioning everything on the plate like the weirdo she was._

 _" I was just telling Chris a story." Gail said around a mouthful of dinner._

 _Holly finished her bite before speaking, obviously Holly listened to her parents when they said not to talk with her mouth full._

 _" Mind retelling it?"_

 _"I guess I could." she sighed as if she was going out of her way. But really she was going to tell her anyway. "We were having down time in our cabin before dinner, so I was in my room changing cause it's getting cold. I was looking for pants when Alex came into the room and started talking to me, dinner was called and I was on my way out when I looked down and I was in my underwear. I was so excited for dinner I almost forgot to put pants on!"_

 _Holly threw her head back laughing, a full hearted laugh, one Gail had elicited from the brunette only a few times. She'd made it her mission to get that reaction, that laugh, as many times as possible, for reasons she wasn't sure of beyond the fact that no one else has been able to do so. She'd started a competition with Chris and she was well ahead._

 _Gail couldn't help but laugh with her, causing Holly to laugh even harder and they fell into one of those silent fits that continued longer than normal as every time they looked at each other a new round would start._

She was in that limbo of wake and sleep when her phone buzzed. There was only one person she wouldn't be upset with by the interruption of sleep and when opening her phone she smiled reading the name Lunchbox.

 _ **Lunchbox:**_ _Furniture shopping and more moving in. Do you have plans?_

 _I do. I have to help you find furniture, I mean if I'm going to be hanging out at your place I am going to need a really nice couch_

 _ **Lunchbox:**_ _Already making yourself at home are you?_

 _It's a gift. See you tomorrow?_

 **Lunchbox:** _If you want_

And with that Gail closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Gail arrived at Holly's mid morning, wanting to beat traffic but not have to get up super early on her day off. Holly invited her inside to show her the place, give her the kind of feel she was wanting to go for and to make a list of the things she needed, also there was the promise of coffee. Gail had forgotten coffee in her haze to get ready. It was a cozy place, modern but in a warm comforting way with it's dark hardwood and soft walls, big windows giving most of the light into the place -saving the power bill probably. Even empty with no furniture and just boxes it screamed Holly. Not long after they were out the door and on the hunt.

"Is it weird that I still can't believe you're here?" Holly mused.

Gail was thinking the same thing just a moment ago, going over how much this all feels like a dream, how it feels like her life has been movie and she's hyper aware, was she going to be pulled from this dream for being aware? She really hoped not. "I was thinking the same thing Lunchbox."

She caught the shy smile dance across Holly's face before turning back to the road. "There's this awesome furniture place just up ahead."

Holly nodded, still not looking to her, just out the window taking in the city. She'd been to Toronto a few time, she has some family here but she'd never gotten to see it. It was always just to see family, maybe do a few tourist things and then they'd go home. This was her first time seeing it and so she wanted to soak it in.

Gail parked and jumped out of the truck she'd borrowed from Chris that morning and chuckled at the thought. He was of course wary as to why the blonde would need his truck and no assistance, what would Gail need with a truck? She brushed it away with telling him she was helping someone and walked out the door before he could ask who, she wanted it to be a surprise when he found out about Holly. Chris and Holly are going to freak when they find out the three of them had somehow found each other again, all by chance, and Gail wanted to see both of their stupid faces when they did.

"Telling jokes to yourself again there Gail?" Holly smirked as she joined her on the sidewalk.

"Always." She smiles and opens the door for the brunette. Inside is packed with everything from side tables to couches to chairs to beds to entertainment systems, all organised by room and type. "What room do you want to start with, wifey?"

Holly could only manage a shrug, stunned by the store and now the rush of feelings at the sound of Gail calling her 'wifey'. Gail grabbed her hand and led her threw the halls and tunnels of furniture until they were in a section that looked to be for studies. Gail turned to her with an expectant wave, waiting for her to start, but where and how does she start? She's never done this. She's only ever joined someone else shop for their move, suggesting wacky things until she got a feel of how the person felt.

"I really have no idea how to adult right now." Holly admitted anxiously.

"You're in luck then Lunchbox, because I never know how to adult, I'm kind of an expert on adulthood deception." Gail beamed proudly and walked over to a desk, inspecting it.

"So great one can you help me?"

Gail mulled this over, tapping her finger on her chin. "On one condition."

Holly waited for her to continue but it didn't happen, she just walked around looking at shelves and desks and lounging chairs. She was sitting in a deep green, low back and wide enough for two people to squish together comfortably, her face pulled together inquisitively. Then with a nod she turned to face Holly and smiled, "you gotta try this out. It's nap worthy and I have a feeling your favourite colour is still green."

Gail stood and pointed to the chair with a go-now face. Holly smiled and did as she was told, sitting with a small bounce and gave the blonde a small nod. "It's nice but I don't know."

Gail looked at her disapprovingly. "You're doing it wrong. You have to lounge Holly! You aren't going to be sitting like that at home, you're going to be curled up in a ball or laying with your feet over the side reading some stupid medical thing. So sit like you're at home and be real, you're shopping for a home not a house."

Holly was taken aback by the authority in the blondes voice, how serious she was taking this, but the slight curl of her lips and general tone -not to mention how dead on she still knew Holly- made it amusing. So she leaned back, "if we're going to go all out on how I'd sit I need a coffee table or something for my feet." she held up her feet for emphasis, wiggling them. Gail sighed but smiled that Holly was playing along and stomped out of sight.

She listened as the cop stomped around and wondered how she got to this, to be this easy with someone. Holly wasn't very good with people, she feels lucky she's got the three friends she does back home and even with them she wasn't this relaxed. To be nothing but herself, to just be. She feels she has to be a certain part of her for different people, never whole, never too genuine for fear of showing too much and them leaving. Gail was different though. She'd always taken Holly as she was, poking and prodding until she got the real Holly to show herself, then with a satisfied smile she'd back down and continue with whatever weird thing Gail Peck was bound to be talking about. She had seen right through the act. And it didn't hurt that Gail didn't know what happened, that Gail couldn't look at her with the silent sad apologetic eyes that everyone at home does. It's not that they try to, they probably don't even realize they do it, but they do and it just pulls her back. She feels she has to prove she's okay and with Gail she doesn't. No one here knows.

Suddenly her legs were being picked up and delicately placed on something hard. Looking down from her stare at the ceiling she found a very satisfied Gail staring back.

"How's that?" She asked clearly excited.

Holly wiggled deeper into the seat and closed her eyes, seat one is a yes. She swerved her way into lounging with her feet dangling, dropping her head back and hugging her midsection, just as Gail said. Again a win. One last sitting position and it's a winner, this last one she knew Gail will get a kick out of. Holly chanced a look at the blonde to see her watching intently, she wasn't quite sure how to her her expression but she did seem amused and even a little nervous. And with that she kicked her legs up and over the back of the chair, her hair almost touching the floor and wormed forward until her butt touched the back rest, Gail let out a giggle.

"Really Holly?"

Holly shrugged, "it's highly comfortable." She stood and joined Gail in the appraisal of the green chair. "It worked for everyone of my sittings and you're right with green still being my favourite colour, which how in the world do you remember something like that?"

"Have we made your first purchase?" Gail brushed off as if she didn't hear her.

"Yup, it's perfect."

Hours went by in much the same way. Gail or Holly would find something and they both would test it out in all the ways it would be used in a home, piecing room by room of furniture that only kind of went together. Holly wasn't looking for matching things, as long as she liked it and it served it's purpose it was a win. They found the easy flow they had together so long ago, Gail making sure Holly cut the crap and be real with her, making her laugh with her obscurity and randomness that somehow made sense in all it's weirdness. Holly making Gail forget everything else in the world, and even when she remembered none of it seemed so bad with the brunette by her side, the good turned great and everything was warm. Everything was easy and fun with the other there. Gail persuaded some guys to load the truck with the newly purchased items and they were off to a much needed lunch break.

They decided to eat at a burger joint -per Gail's recommendation- and so they found a booth, now reading over the menu. Gail closed her menu within seconds as she already knew what there was, hell she probably could tell Holly everything by memory, she just needed those few seconds to hide the stupid smile her lips betrayed by showing. And so now she sat there watching Holly read, her brow furrowed slightly and glasses making their way down the bridge of her nose as it always did when she read.

"Enjoying the view?" Holly smirked and pushed up her glasses with her middle finger, not looking up from the menu.

Gail's cheeks flushed a light pink, "very much." she stated simply.

Her stomach flipped watching Holly's cheeks turn a beautiful shade of red, if she wasn't sure before she was now, there were definitely feelings to be had outside of friendship with Holly. The rush Gail gets when Holly laughs, the butterflies she gets when Holly say's her name, the continuous lip look she finds herself in, there was no doubting how she felt about the brunette. So now all she could do was unabashedly show how she felt and figure out if Holly felt the same way.

"So what's catching your eye?" Gail asked casually as she slid the sugar container from hand to hand on the table between them. Holly looked up with Gail's favourite of her smiles, the goofy lopsided one, the best of the lopsided smiles.

"I'd say you but I think you're talking a bout the menu, so I'll say number three with a shake and leave it at that."

She crumbled on the inside. Absolute puddy in the dust of the simple flirtation. But on the outside she tried her best to keep it cool, only giving in to a wink and a small shy smile.

"I usually get the bacon cheese burger with the choice of onion rings or fries and a shake, nice choice there Lunchbox." Gail praised not making eye contact.

"You really know the menu, don't you?" Holly clarified and put her menu on top of Gail's.

"Only like once a week."

"Try twice on a busy week." a girl chuckled as she approached their table, pencil at the ready with a welcoming smile. "Same as usual Gail?"

"She doesn't need to know how often I'm here quite yet Liza, and yes." Gail replied shooting the waitress a teasing smile.

"It's better to find out if she can handle your diet now rather than later." Liza grinned at Holly. Gail shrugged in response. "What can I get you" she trailed off obviously looking for her name.

"Holly. Three looks good, no onion or tomato, fries and a chocolate shake please."

Liza wrote a few things on the pad of paper and looked back up with a smile between them. "Alrighty, your food will be ready in like ten and I'll be back in a few with your shakes." and she was off.

"First name basis with the waitress huh?"

"Yup." Gail replied popping the p. "I'm actually the one who trained Liza, that's why she's so good."

Holly's eyebrows raised, "oh really?"

Gail settled further into her seat, arms taking up all the space on the back rest. "I worked here for a few years during college and the academy, Liza was the one to replace me so I had to train her before leaving. She too is working here through college."

Liza was back before Holly could say anything. "Is she telling you lies about me?" she mused as she placed the milkshakes in front of them.

"Only good things so far." Holly smiled at the brunette.

"Well she is secretly a ball of mush behind that snark, but don't tell her that, I'd only get half the tip." she winked to Holly and walked toward a guy calling for her.

Holly laughed lightly, shaking her head and grabbed her drink. Gail asked about Holly's family, how they've been, what they've been up to, she made a point of asking about her father's flower shop as she knew Holly was closest to him. The shop was only just bought and being renovated when they knew each other, her mother had just started with a new company and Lila was on her last year before high school.

She was telling Gail about her mothers hectic search for a hobby when their food arrived, Liza didn't say anything as she noticed was intent Gail was listening to Holly and didn't want to disturb.

Gail watched as Holly set up her plate, moving a few fries away from the ketchup spot, lifting the top bun on her burger to make sure everything she wanted was on it, and spread around evenly, all while still talking. Then with a small nod she began to eat. She smiled to herself, _somethings never change_ she thought before picking up her burger and taking a bite. Holly went on to tell her about Lila, still almost exactly the same but less annoying now that they have grown up, she'd also become a very well known photographer in B.C. with a kid of her own. Gail's insides turned to mush the moment Holly mentioned her nephew, Gavin, the way she talked about him, the tone of her voice, the light in her eye, her love for him radiated from her every being. The ten year old had her wrapped around his finger.

"I'm probably boring you now, I'm sorry." Holly suddenly got self conscious and looked down.

Gail put her hand on Holly's forearm and squeezed it reassuringly, "don't be sorry. I asked you about them and you're telling me, 20 plus years is a lot to cover. It also helps that I like listening to you."

Holly looked up from under her eyelashes to see Gail starring back.

"So you can stop with the self conscious stuff, no need for that with me Lunchbox. Tell me more about this nephew of yours, he sounds cool." Gail prompted and began tracing lines along Holly's arm, unable to stop the contact now that she had it. She could feel the scar, a lot smaller than it was when she got it all the time ago.

 _"Yes Gail, you have to go, everyone at the camp is going so there isn't anyone to stay and watch you." her camp counselor, Stacey, told her for the umpteenth time. Gail really didn't want to go, hikes were not her thing, they meant being outside in the woods with the bugs and walking all day. She'd gotten out of two already but today she had no choice, so she was going to drive her counselors crazy in the hopes that next time she could stay at camp._

 _Stacey noticed the lanky brunette and turned to Gail, "look there's Holly! You can go with her."_

 _And sure enough there was her friend walking with some other girl she didn't know, someone from her cabin probably, not ten feet from them. "This doesn't make up for the fact I still have to walk forever." Gail threw over her shoulder as she quickened her pace to catch up with Holly._

 _"Heya Lunchbox." she said grabbing the bag of cheese puffs from the girl and popping a few in her mouth._

 _Holly giggled and introduced Gail to the girl on her other side as Sue. She nodded in the girl direction and continued her snacking. The two soon began talking again, Gail adding something every so often, when Sue was called to help with something._

 _"Are you going to be eating all of those or can I have some of my cheese puffs?" Holly asked waving to the orange bag clasped between Gail's hands._

 _She shrugged noncommittally. "I guess I can spare a few for my wife."_

 _Holly's cheeks suddenly felt warm and her stomach did a weird thing, she took her water from her bag and took a long drink not wanting to get sun sick as what she was feeling was definitely sun sickness in the making. She offered the blonde a drink, which was taken in seconds in a switch of water for cheese puffs. The two walked in relative silence, Holly spouting some fact about plants as they past one, Gail snickering about a fellow camper when she dubbed fit, until Holly was attacked from behind in a flash of dark red hair. The girl, Chloe, was going for a surprise piggyback ride -they later found out- but ended up jumping onto Holly's back and making her tumble forward, scrapping her knee and cutting a lengthy gash up her forearm -almost from wrist to elbow._

"It's too bad you didn't need a bed, I'm an expert at that." Gail boasted with a smirk.

"You seem to be an expert at a lot of stuff today." Holly ignored the double meaning.

She leaned on the door frame, still smirking. "I'm an expert at a lot of stuff everyday, you'll find out."

Holly met that with a smirk of her own, looking the blonde up and down. "I'll take your word for it."

"So more shopping tomorrow?" Gail asked, praying she didn't sound as hopeful as she felt.

She nodded biting her lip, "if you want."

With that Gail took one last look at Holly, one that would have to last for the night, kissed her on the cheek and practically ran to the truck.

Holly stood there stunned for a moment, watching Gail drive away, cheek on fire and stomach dropped a thousand feet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who've you been spending so much time with? You've been gone almost all week." Chris asked not so subtly and pouring coffee into three mugs. She'd been coerced out of bed with the promise of breakfast and coffee served to her, all she had to do was sit at the small round table in the kitchen and converse with her roommates. It seemed doable in hindsight.

"And helping them move none the less" Dov added.

"It's not been that much time and helping move is a very loose term to use. I have simply added my company to the moving process, which they ask for." Gail grumbled, adding in quick glares to her fellow officers. The two just smiled off the icy glances and continued with the probing into her personal life.

"It's not someone we know, obviously, so how'd you meet?" Chris brought over two mugs and placed them in front of each of them, then grabbed his own and sat down. He looked at Gail with a too cheery smile, waiting for her answer.

Why did she think this would be worth the service? She could be in bed right now, laying, sleeping, maybe texting Holly if she was available.

Gail cleared her throat, the thought of the brunette causing her vocal cords to tighten, and took a sip of her coffee. "Uh. We met at that sandwich place" _And you do know her,_ she thought.

She was waiting for a good time to bring them together, this little talk is probably going to end with 'you should invite her to the Penny sometime' followed by some comment about her being the Ice Queen, so maybe she should just take that offer. Holly would probably like meeting more people in the city, especially ones she'd be seeing at work, besides she'd been asking more and more questions about Gail's friends.

"Wait," Dov folded the top of the newspaper he'd been reading to look at Gail full on. "Is this the one from the picture?"

"Yes." She said in a way that ended that conversation right there, a warning glare coupled with the stern words. Dov picked up on her unwillingness to talk further and flipped the paper back up, but not before she saw the smirk behind his coffee mug.

"W-what's he talking about? What picture? What's happening?" Chris looked lost between the two, a little hurt he hadn't been told this information.

Gail waved a hand, gesturing that it didn't matter. He wasn't happy or reassured but he let it drop.

"How's it going between you two? Friends, a maybe something more?" he waggled his eyebrows and took a long sip of his coffee. Gail just came to the conclusion that he was the mother in the Frat House, she'd have to let them know.

She swallowed another sip of coffee, -it was supposed to be casual and give her time but it happened more anxiously and probably grew their suspicion- she really didn't want to get into that topic right now. It was early, she'd only had one coffee and no food. Not only that but answering that question would bring on a whole mess of others she didn't want to answer and when they did meet Holly they'd know and be stupidly obvious about it, like the teens they were. So instead Gail stood, coffee in hand, and started for her room with "you've reached your conversation with Gail limit until further notice. I'll be in my room waiting for my breakfast, which I suggest you dweebs start pronto." over called her shoulder.

Once in her room she sighed. It's not like she was trying to hide Holly and her feelings for the brunette, she didn't care if people knew, she just wanted Holly to know first. Or at least know where Holly stood on the subject. Now was just way too soon for such things, it'd only been two weeks since they had run into each other. Gail wanted to give it time, let things build back up and see where it takes them. If that's friendship then so be it. All she knew was she didn't want to loose her Lunchbox again.

Pushing the thoughts from her head she pushed off the door and moved to get dressed. Well as dressed as she would be for the day. As Gail was zipping her sweater up her phone buzzed the special ring that signaled a text from Holly. She was glad she was in the safety of her room, because the goofy grin spread on her face would cause a lot of questions from her nosy roommates.

 _ **Lunchbox:**_ _Afternoon nerd._

 _I am not a nerd Holly_

 _ **Lunchbox:**_ _Your comic book collection and extensive knowledge on all things superhero beg to differ._

 _Doesn't make me a nerd Lunchbox. There are a lot more requirements to be a nerd and you happen to fall in every one, so you are the nerd and I am definitely not_

 _ **Lunchbox:**_ _Argument for another time, I wouldn't want you to have to type so much at such an early hour ;)_

 _You can't hear it but I scoffed and rolled my eyes_

 _ **Lunchbox:**_ _I can imagine. Anyway, I was wondering if I could ask you something?_

 _...maybe_

 _ **Lunchbox:**_ _It's a lot to ask_

 _..._

 _ **Lunchbox:**_ _I'm going to take that as an 'I'm listening'. Sooo my cousin is getting married and I need a plus one._

 _And you need help finding one?_

 _ **Lunchbox:**_ _I was asking of you would._

 _ **Lunchbox:**_ _It's in a few weeks, in BC of course. And there will be an open bar._

Gail put her phone on the bed in front of her. Holly was asking her to be her date to a wedding. In BC, where all of her family would be. If it was anyone else this would have been a no at 'it's a lot to ask' and most wouldn't have even gotten that far. But the brunette had always been an exception.

 _You owe me Lunchbox_

 _ **Lunchbox:**_ _So you'll go with me!?_

 _That's what I said_

 _ **Lunchbox:**_ _Yay!_

 _Stop with the exclamation marks it's hurting my head_

 _ **Lunchbox:**_ _Never!_

 _I'm gonna stop talking_

 _ **Lunchbox:**_ _No you won't!_

Gail threw her phone to the end of her bed with a smile. What a nerd. She giggled as she listened to her phone go crazy with Holly's ring tone.

"Was that a giggle I heard?" Dov gasped. Turning to her left she found her roommates standing in her doorway, hands filled with the promised breakfast. Her fellow officers looked to the screaming phone with questioning eyes.

"Ever heard of knocking? It's very dangerous to just walk in, for one I'll kill you, two what if I was doing stuff, and three I'm not kidding about killing you." She glared.

"It must be a cold day in hell, the Ice Queen is giggling" Dov continued as if she hadn't said anything and wasn't disassembling them in her head.

"If you value your balls you will shut your hole, smack the smile off your ugly mug, place the food on the desk and leave." She put as much venom into every careful word as she could and choked back a smirk when he did exactly that. Chris hesitated though, waiting for the lanky man to leave before turning to her. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it in a loss for words.

She sighed. "Just spit it out Diaz."

Chris cleared his throat, "I would love to meet Sandwich dude, maybe after work at the Penny?" He met her gaze briefly and stopped with his hand on the door, "when you're ready of course." he added and shut the door without waiting for an answer.

"Soon Booger. Soon." she mumbled to herself.

 _Gail quietly padded to the door, opening it with as little noise as possible and checked down the hall. Satisfied that the coast was clear she tip toed across the hall and knocked softly. She could hear shuffling of fabric and then the light patter of bare feet against hardwood. The door creaked open ever so slightly._

 _"It's me." Gail whispered and pushed into the room._

 _"Gail? What're you doing here?" the girl who answered the door whispered back. Holly was in her bunk so that meant it was her roommate, Chloe. Gail didn't care much for the redhead, she was too bubbly and happy no matter the situation or time of day._

 _"I'm bored."_

 _"It's the middle of the night" Gail smirked, was that a whine she detected?_

 _"Then leave cause I'm not going and I'm waking Holly up."_

 _Chloe sighed and went to get her pillow. "Fine, I'm taking your bed."_

 _Gail growled but left it, there was no use in arguing. "Don't wet it." she said over her shoulder. After the click of the door Gail went to Holly's bed, thinking of how she was going to wake her friend and what reason she had for the visit, the one she gave the redhead wouldn't work on Holly._

 _"I can't sleep either" the brunette rolled over to meet her gaze._

 _"Did I wake you?" she asked worried._

 _"I just said I can't sleep" Holly chuckled, " and weren't you about to wake me anyway?"_

 _Gail looked down sheepishly, what was she doing? Stupid question Peck._

 _Holly shuffled over and patted the open space beside her, flipping the blanket so the blonde could get in._

 _She hesitated but eventually crawled into the warm bed with a hushed thanks. The two laid in silence for a long time, staring up at all of the names, drawings and passages that covered the bunk bed. Until the brunette shifted, wiping at her eye and a sniffle escaped her lips. Gail immediately sat up and took in the sight of her tear streaked cheeks and red eyes._

 _"What's wrong Lunchbox?"_

 _"It's nothing."_

 _She snorted. "If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying, so cut the crap Hols and tell me what's up."_

 _Holly took a deep breath and rolled onto her side, meeting the big blue eyes staring back at her. It must have been a full moon given how much light was seeping in through the thin curtains, it gave Gail a shadowy look as her back faced the window. "It's just a little home sickness."_

 _Gail nodded. She wasn't really sure how to help with that, she'd never experienced it, and she hadn't run into it with anyone ever. She actually thought it was kind of a myth. You know, like one of those things that only ever happen in movies and TV shows. But this, Holly's tears and shaky breath, were real. Very very real. So she did all she could think of, use her training._

 _What was the problem? Holly was sad about home. How to help? Well there was hugging and comforting words, all of which ran quite far out of Gail's skill set. Getting her to talk about it might help, maybe distract her. It was worth a try and frankly all she could come up with._

 _"Tell me about home, all I know is you have a sister about the same age as my brother."_

 _"Really? You want to hear about my family?" the brunette questioned with a wipe of her runny nose._

 _Gail nodded._

 _"Okay," another deep shaky breath. "Um... Well there's my sister Lila, she's 12 and very annoying. She's always doing something artsy or talking about boys, that's all she does. And there's my mom, Kathy, she works at some big company in a really pretty building. I'm not sure what it is she does but she's busy a lot, which is why I spent most of my days with my dad at work before I started school. Well he's technically my step dad. My mom had Lala and I in a different relationship, when they broke up he decided he didn't want to be a father. I used to be kinda sad at that thought but then I think of my dad and I'm happy. I don't know much about my birth father -I was barely a year old when she found dad- but I wouldn't trade Joesph for the world. He teaches me about all of the different kinds of plants and the biology and meanings of them. He reads with me, and finds answers too all of my weird questions. He listens and is really good at helping, and his hugs are the best. We actually just bought a new flower shop for him and when I get back Lala and I get to help paint it."_

 _Gail listened intently, watching carefully to every facial expression. Her plan was working perfectly, the brunette was smiling that brilliant crooked grin as she described her dad, gesturing wildly while telling her about a favourite memory they shared._

 _Someone started knocking on the door and seconds later that person was yelling at them to 'raise and shine ladies you don't want to miss this beautiful day'. So Gail did her usual growling about how not to wake her unless there was a fire or it was time for food._

 _"Wait who are you?" the voice was inside the room now. "Where's Chloe?" she sounded panicked._

 _"Calm down Chirpy, she's in the room across the hall, we switched last night." Gail grumbled from under the blanket. Holly sat up and stretched with a yawn._

 _"Sorry about Gail, she's doesn't like people and mornings don't help in the least." the brunette rubbed her eyes._

 _"I can see that. Anyway it's time for morning swim, if you want to go we're heading out in five." Andy said in a quieter tone and slapped the side of the door frame on her way out._

 _Holly slid out from under the covers and crawled over the grumpy blonde with a chuckle. "I'm sorry Andy woke you, just go back to sleep and I'll wake you for breakfast." she reassured as she took a bathing suit out of a drawer._

 _"I will never understand why you are getting up at this ungodly hour to go swimming. You're insane you know that right?"_

 _"I have to be to keep up with you" Holly replied over her shoulder. "Sweet dreams Gail" and the door closed with a light click._

 _It took five nights of Gail sneaking in Holly's room and waking them for Chloe to give up and completely switch rooms with her. Andy stopped with the loud chirpy wakings two mornings in when the blonde almost hit her with a lamp. People were learning and she was actually kind of enjoying her summer for once in her life._

Gail would never admit it but she was looking forward to the wedding, well not the wedding it's self but rather meeting the Stewarts. To watch how they all interact, to see what it was like to have parents who love you and show it like it was the easiest thing in the world. Gail had been curious since the night the brunette told her about them. She'd pictured each face, as best she could from the descriptions Holly provided, about a hundred times. Imagined how she would fit in with them it if they lived in the same city. And now in just a few short weeks she would get a taste of it. Gail froze in her tracks, would she be meeting them as Holly's date or as her friend? Her heart picked up speed and her breathing seized. Now she has to come up with a new plan, waiting to see where things went with Holly would have to be sped up, Gail couldn't meet her parents without knowing where she stood with the brunette.


	5. Chapter 5

She hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night, the nightmares decided to make a visit again. It probably had something to do with inviting Gail to go to BC with her, hell she knew that was why. It wasn't nerves of introducing her to the other Stewarts, -Holly was actually quite excited for that- no it was having Gail in the same place she had lost her everything. For the blonde to see how everyone looked at her, acted around her, the very reason she left. And with that came questions, things she wasn't sure if she was ready for Gail to know just yet. But the date was creeping up. Seven days till they were to fly out to Vancouver. So she was stressing and thinking of home and it wasn't a big surprise that the night terrors started, leaving her without any sleep and an early morning run.

 _ **Young Hot Wife:**_ _Need sustenance?_

Holly smiled, like she did every time the name popped up on her phone. Gail edited her contact with a special ring tone, picture and name on one of the many nights they'd hung out.

 _Sustenance sounds amazing right about now. What kind are we talking here?_

 _ **Young Hot Wife:**_ _I was thinking burgers_

 _Burgers it is. You remember what I take right?_

 _ **Young Hot Wife:**_ _Yes Holly (to be read in my eye roll voice)_

 _There's no other way to read that_

 _ **Young Hot Wife:**_ _Well there is but it's probably inappropriate at work_

Holly spit out her mouthful of coffee, effectively getting it all over herself and her desk. "Oh my god." she mumbled quietly for both the text and the mess. What was she supposed to say to that!?

 _No comment_

 _ **Young Hot Wife:**_ _Leaving you speechless. Looks like I've done my job_

She shook her head at the phone before tucking it back into her pant pocket and getting back to work. She didn't get much in before giving up and just texting her sister, maybe Lila could shine some light on her night stress.

 _Do you have time for big sister guidance?_

It took a whopping sixty seconds for her to reply.

 _ **Lala:**_ _I think I can pencil it in_

 _ **Lala:**_ _What's up chickie?_

 _It's a lot to explain so call_

There was enough time for Holly to slump back into her chair before her phone started singing. "Hey."

Lila was taken back by the deadliness in Holly's voice. "Wow, this is really bad."

"I asked her like you said and she said yes, also like you said, and now I don't know-I don't think I can handle Gail being there." Holly let the floodgates open and placed her forehead on her desk, feeling the need to curl into a little ball, and closed her eyes.

"Why not?"

Holly laughed darkly. "The very reason I left. It's been two years and everyone still looks at me like it happened last week. I know it's from a good place but I can't deal with that all the time, I'm better. It's... you know? And that's not going to have changed during the wedding, everyone is still going to tilt their head when asking me how I've been, they're still going to have that sadness in their eyes and Gail is going to see it. She's going to have questions and that's what the problem is."

"You aren't ready to tell Gail?"

"That's the thing, I'm fine with telling her, I want her to know. It's a huge thing and it's going to be with me forever. I just don't know if I can have her look at me like that." She explained sifting in her seat to rest her head on it's side. Holly saw a brightly coloured something from the corner of her eye, sitting up she found a bag from Carson's Burgers and her heart dropped. "Fuck."

"Are you having a revelation of your feelings for the cop?" Lila half teased half questioning what her sister was on about.

Holly let out a frustrated groan, followed by more cussing.

"Really leaving a girl hanging here Hols"

"Gail was here and heard, I don't know what part or how much but it was enough for her to leave without a sound."

"Look Hols, I can only imagine how scary it must be for you but I think Gail is different and I think you know that too. Just lay it all down and take one minute at a time, remember first reactions might change as they think more about it and if this doesn't work out than it never would have and getting out asap is better. You got this, deep breaths and patients. Now go get her." Lila hung up the second she was done. Leaving Holly frozen in thought, until she remembered what Gail must be feeling and she bolted from her office.

Holly stopped at the security station at the end of the hall.

"Burt, did you see Officer Peck?"

The older man nodded with a sympathetic smile. "Yeah she came in maybe five minutes ago and left, not very happy about two minutes ago. You might be able to catch her in the parking lot if you hurry."

The door was already closing when he finished. She messed up, kind of, was it really a mess up? Doesn't matter, it felt like one. Holly ran up the stairs two at a time, her mind only focused on catching the blonde and apologizing. She threw the last door open and ran out to the parking lot, out of breath she scanned the cars. The car she was looking for was just pulling out. Holly pulled her phone from her pocket and fumbled to get to the right name.

It went to voicemail on the second ring. She tried again, this time it was three rings.

 _Please let me explain_

 _Gail it really, really isn't what you think_

Holly tried calling again. It rang all the way through, making her heart race in hope the blonde would pick up.

 _Please Gail_

She started to make her way back to her office, calling again and again but to no avail. Burt gave her a sad smile as he watched her slug past him. The rest of the day was spent mopping and failed attempts at talking to the blonde officer.

 _Holly covered her eyes as she walked around the big oak tree, scanning the endless branches for the ponytail of blonde hair. It didn't take long to find and she smirked to herself, shaking her head in both amusement and deep thought._

 _"Want to explain what you're doing up there?" Holly called up to her friend._

 _"I'm taking in the view of course." Gail replied, every word dripping with sarcasm making the brunette chuckle._

 _"And the real reason?"_

 _Gail moved, -slowly and carefully- laying her stomach on a long branch and hugging onto it for dear life, so she could get a better look at the brunette. "I may or may not have been hiding from Stacey and gotten higher than I thought."_

 _Holly smiled at the sheepish blonde, "afraid of heights?"_

 _Gail thought it over for a moment and nodded. Holly had never seen her friend scared before, well not this scared, she'd seen her frightened and startled but never scared. She wasn't sure how to handle it, how to help. She knew it was a delicate subject from previous experience and not to focus on it, not to bring much light to the subject._

 _"Need help down" Holly asked, sizing up the tree._

 _"I really don't suggest we both get stuck up here Lunchbox, besides I don't even think you'd be able to get up here and I don't see you with a ladder."_

 _"Nope. I was thinking I could tell you where to step" she suggested lightly._

 _Again Gail thought this over._

 _"You trust me right?" Holly smiled warmly._

 _This time Gail didn't hesitate, she knew the answer without having to think. "Yeah. I-I'm scared though"_

 _"Okay, then you tell me when you're ready to get down and I'll help you." her smile growing at Gail's admission. Holly laid out on her back, staring up at the blonde and made a funny face when their eyes met. Gail giggled despite herself and shot an even sillier face back at the brunette, making sure to tell her would weird she is. The two fell into easy conversation like usual and before Gail knew it she had both feet planted soundly on the grass and her arms wrapped around her wonderfully strange friend._

A week went by without any contact. She'd called at least twice a day, morning and night, and she'd given up on texting after she'd typed out her explanation. She knew Gail was a runner, the blonde had told her so a few times, but she didn't know it attained to friendships too. Holly sighed and threw her to the opposite side of the couch.

"What more can I do? Just tell me what to do." she groaned to the empty room, rubbing her hands over her face in frustration. She'd gone over the phone call again and again, trying to figure out which part Gail had heard. How it would have sounded to her, how she probably took it. Every night Holly had fallen asleep picking each piece apart, thinking of ways she could get Gail to listen, and if to get that lucky what she would say.

A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts.

Looking through the peephole she sighed. Holly was really hoping she'd be met with a shock of blonde and was very disappointed to find the black hair of someone she hadn't seen since she first moved to the city.

"It's late Dom, what're you doing here" Holly asked opening the door to face her cousin.

"Nice to see you too Hols." he replied, ducking under her arm and entering the house.

Holly shut the door with a bit more force than needed. "I lost my manners at about 10pm."

Dominic wasted no time in getting comfortable, meaning he wasn't leaving until he got what he wanted. So she slumped into the green chair next to the couch and waited for whatever he was there for to begin.

"Lila sent me to a)get a rundown of the cop situation b)make sure you're packed for your flight tomorrow and c)get a general conciseness of how you're holding up so she can prepare for your arrival. So, where would you like to start?"

That was one thing she had always loved about her cousin, he got right to the point.

"A) is not going to happen, b) I'm thinking of not going, and c) is all you."

"Holly." he sent her a look of 'we both know that's not good enough' and 'cut the shit'. Even though Dominic was three years younger he'd always felt older, the more mature one of the pack of kids.

Holly sighed in defeat and jumped right into what had happened with Gail. By the end she was in tears, and explaining how she wasn't sure if she wanted to go anymore because everything is just going to make her sad thinking about how Gail was supposed to be there.

It was in that moment, listening to herself cry, feeling the loss, hearing herself from his point of view that it hit her. Really, really hit her why it all mattered so much. She had feelings for Gail. Real feelings, not just 'I used to have the biggest crush on you' feeling. These were I smile like a lovesick teenager whenever I see you, my heart sings when I think of you, my skin burns when we touch and I don't ever want to live without you in my life, type of feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

_Gail was cheerier than normal, sure over the past while -since bumping into a certain brunette- she'd been less of the woman everyone has come to see and more unguarded. Softer -shuttering at the thought- even._

 _She'd figured out what Holly was to her, how much the brunette meant. And she'd been invited to join her on her visit home, to a wedding, and meet all of her family and friends. Usually that sort if thing would freak her out, it'd be too much way too soon and she'd find a way to escape, but she was actually looking forward to the trip. Gail had finally gotten to at least see a few old photos of the Stewarts, she'd been waiting for that for a long time. But actually meeting them, walking the streets she'd heard so much about, hearing their voices and seeing them interact together, well that was something she'd been wanting for as long as she'd known the pathologist._

 _So in her particularly good mood she'd wanted to bring Holly lunch. But when she arrived she over heard the brunette on the phone. Gail didn't really mean to pry, to eavesdrop, she didn't even know she was until it was too late._

 _She strutted up to the door with her usual silence, something she'd developed growing up in the Peck household, and was about to knock on the open door when she took in the sight of the doctor._

 _Holly was huddled over her desk, forehead resting on her arm so she couldn't quite see her face, but Gail could tell it wasn't good. She looked drained, defeated, and then she said it. Those words that ripped her heart from her chest. The words, the declaration of Gail's unwanted company._

 _"I don't think I can handle Gail being there." Those nine words had rung in her head over and over and over again. Keeping her up at night, making her doubt everything._

 _Holly Stewart was the one person who she'd always been herself with, the one person who saw her, the one person who took her for everything she was and asked to see her. Holly wanted to hang out with her, snark and sarcasm, grumpy and cranky, embarrassing break downs and all. Until now._

 _Now that it came to actually introducing Gail to her family and friends, her people, the blonde was too. . Gail. Ice Queen, cold and a bitch, and not meet the parents kind of person._

 _So Gail made it easy for her. She cut all ties. Stopped answering her calls and texts, never went down to the lab, didn't drop but her apartment to hang out, nothing._

Traci sat herself in the middle of her desk, effectively stopping her from the paper work she was doing.

"Move your ass, Nash." Gail added to the bite in her voice with a death glare. Which was met with a knowing smirk from the detective.

"I just thought you'd like to know your friend from forensics is looking for you." She said, starting to stand.

Gail caught her wrist, and let go just as quickly, averting her wide eyes so the brunette couldn't see. She wanted to ask for details but didn't want to seem weak or whatever.

"Holly said she hadn't heard from you in a while and was wondering about this weekend. She also asked me not to say anything because I had no idea what she was talking about, and generally seemed flustered she was even asking. But, I thought you'd like to know." Traci answered her unspoken questions.

"Oh." Was all that came out.

"The Doc has been down the past week, as have you, so I know something's happened and you might not want to talk to me about it but you should at least talk to her. Whatever it is -which it seems not that bad- you, need to stop avoiding it and just let it out. So I'm going to leave," Traci stood and placed a firm hand on the blondes shoulder. "But you need to stop wallowing, go to whatever this weekend means and make up with your friend, Gail."

With that the detective walked away, a satisfied smile spread widely across her face.

"I don't wallow. ." Gail grumbled under her breath.

Slumping back on her chair she sighed, Traci was right, she needed to stop avoiding and just talk Holly, but her stupid pride and insecurities were yelling the opposite. Holly didn't want her there, she said so herself while she was groaning to whoever was on the other end of the phone. Holly couldn't 'handle' her being there. The thought of Gail going with her had her doubled over her desk and talking -more like crying out for help- to someone about how she regretted asking.

Gail's stomach dropped and her heart winced for the millionth time thinking of the woe in the brunettes voice when she confessed her disdain of her going to BC.

She rubbed her hands over her face, trying to collect herself.

She had a few hours until she had to be at the airport, and -if she was going- she still had to pack. So she didn't have much time between work and making the flight to decide what she was going to do.

Holly tried. She swallowed all her fear, took those two seconds of bravery, and asked Traci about Gail. Their flight was in a matter of hours and she still hadn't heard from the blonde. She wasn't expecting Gail to show up, she'd been avoiding her all week and running like she'd told her she did. Holly had never truly expected the blonde to run from her though, so all of this had come to a bit of a shock. But she still held hope, the same -seemingly- unattainable hope she'd had to find Gail again. That small miracle had happened, beyond all doubts and reality, it happened.

Holly knew it was a long shot though, so she took the day with as little hope and expectation as she could. Which wasn't all that much, the epiphany of her feelings the night before being the biggest reason for her hope.

Maybe Gail had reacted so strongly, because she felt the same way she did. Holly shook her head at her wishful thinking, and instead repeated her fathers mantra until it was all she could hear.

"Get your head out of the clouds, Sunshine." She accidentally whispered out loud as she thoughtlessly went through airport security, gaining a few looks from people around her. After chastising herself she settled down in an empty seat to wait to board.

Holly tried to keep herself busy, keep the blonde off of her mind and ignore the pit in her stomach. But it was useless after an hour, because all she could do was sit there watching the entrance, tapping her foot anxiously and pretend she wasn't doing any of it. If Gail was going to change her mind about the freeze out she'd have to show up in the next five minutes as the plane was going to close up and take off.

 _"Say cheese" Chris grinned to the pair, putting the camera up to his face._

 _Gail was trying her hardest to pout. She was supposed to be upset that Holly had beat her, but the proud look that dawned on the brunettes face when she did was priceless and had filled her with joy. She was also famous for never smiling on camera, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. So instead Gail settled for a quivering pout and staring at Holly._

 _Who was all smiles and full of confidence, obviously proud for winning as she wrapped an arm around the smaller girls shoulders. Gail would have smacked anyone else who dared to follow through with such an action. But for some reason, one she still hadn't figured out, it didn't bother her when Holly showed affection. She didn't mind sharing her food with the brunette, didn't even give it a second thought when pulled into a hug. Gail was the most comfortable she'd ever been when with the weird girl named Holly._

 _The end of summer was nearing and the camp had a tradition of holding a games day. Games day involved exactly what the name implies. Games. Tie dye races, there legged races, scavenger hunt, horseshoes, lawn bowling, ect. then ending with one gigantic game of James Bond capture the flag played after dinner and in the dark._

 _Holly had wagered that if she could win one game throughout the entire day, that Gail would have to do a tie dye race and then take a picture with her in their shirts. And here they were._

 _"Cheese" Holly smiled so wide Gail thought she ate a hanger._

The seatbelt sign lot up and the second she noticed she turned onto autopilot. Holly didn't remember clicking her seatbelt in, she didn't remember the safety instructions being relayed, she didn't remember ordering a drink. All Holly remembered from the moment Gail failed to get on the plane to the moment she hugged her nephew was heart wrenching disappointment. She felt empty, yet was filled with nothing but despair. Everything hurt but she felt numb.

She didn't mean as much to Gail, as the blonde did to her. Their friendship was so disposable to Gail that she would just drop it at the smallest of misunderstandings. Holly made a promise to herself that she would call the blonde one last time when she got home, and if it wasn't answered she was done.

Gail ran up to the counter breathless.

"Where's the flight to British Columbia? My ticket says 8:30" Gail rushed the words, afraid she'd missed the flight.

The man clicked around on the computer, then shook his head sympathetically. "I'm sorry miss, there isn't one for 8:30 tonight. But there was one at 3:30 earlier this afternoon."

She whipped out her ticket from the side pocket of her backpack and scanned it's contents. "Fuck."


	7. Chapter 7

"If you touch my foot one more time I will not hesitate to kill you." Gail spoke in a much more leveled voice then she normally held when being pulled from sleep.

Slowly she started to become aware of her surroundings. Her ass was freezing, seated against what felt like concrete, something was jabbing into her neck and on the other side of her eyelids held light as bright as the sun. She was going to murder whoever thought to turn the lights on at this hour, but not before she killed whoever it was that interrupted her sleep.

A deep chuckle sounded from around her feet. "I wouldn't doubt that for a second."

Her eyes shot open, the past few hours coming back to her memory.

"You did what and you're where?"

Gail scanned her surroundings. "Holly asked me to be her plus one at her cousin's wedding, all of her family -take away one uncle- is in BC. The wedding is this weekend, that's what she was asking you about yesterday. I missed the flight but took the next one, which was late, so now it's four in the morning and I'm in BC without an address."

She could hear Traci set her mug down. "Wow, that's a lot of info and drama at seven in the morning."

"Can you kinda hurry up, I didn't have much change for the payphone."

"Firstly we are talking when you get back. Secondly you're really sweet-"

Gail interrupted her with a scoff and eye roll.

"Thirdly, why did you call me and not Holly?" Traci's voice was timid, she could guess the answer and probably already figured out what had happened.

"Because I'm a child and she hates me, so she's turned off her phone. I've already tired." Gail answered.

"Fourthly, do you have any idea of any addresses? Like a neighborhood or something." Traci offered.

She thought it over, flipped through conversations down memory lane. Oh Gail thought excitedly. She knew one name, maybe she could ask around or something.

"Gail? You still there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. I only know the name-" Gail pulled the phone from her ear. "Fuck." She slammed the phone back into place and burst out of the little cubicle, she was on a mission.

Hailing a cab at the airport wasn't nearly as bad as it was in Toronto and for that she was grateful. Once all settled in and pulling out of the airport the driver gave her a kind smile and asked where they were going.

"I'm really hoping you know where The Enchanted Florist is." Gail looked to the grey haired man in hopes.

"It's a little early for anything to be open don't you think?" He mused, staring back at her through the mirror.

"Yes. Do you know the place or not?" She wasn't in the mood to be friendly. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep on the flight, her mind kept racing as she worried about how much Holly much hate her. Gail spent most of the time thinking of what she was going to say, how she was going to explain herself, and all of the different possible outcomes.

"I do, it's going to be an hour's drive." The cabby replied cheerfully.

Gail wiggled down her seat and rested her head on the cool window, closing her eyes. Holly's defeated voice whispering 'I can't handle Gail being there' filled her head. It repeated over and over, shortening to just 'I can't handle Gail' until she could hardly breathe. It was weird, Gail thought she'd be used to those words -that sentence- by now, she'd been listening to them for over a week on a nonstop repeat. Usually she'd be able to distract herself before getting to this point, getting so worked up that an anxiety attack was well on its way.

Gail quickly sat up and pulled her backpack into her lap, unzipping it and pulling out her headphones. Breathe. In and out. She turned on her calming playlist and focused on the words, willing herself to drown out Holly's voice. Breathe, in and out. Holly didn't mean it like that, she reminded herself. She wants you there, even after your stupidity she asked if you were still going. Look at the texts.

Gail scrolled up the long list of texts from the doctor and began to read, starting with the frantic ones the day it happened.

 _Lunchbox:_ _Gail it's not what it sounded like_

 _Lunchbox:_ _Please let me explain_

 _Lunchbox:_ _Gail. Please hear me out_

She passed the next few days messages, knowing it wasn't of help right now. Those were just filled with pleas and the guilt of letting Holly -sweet amazing funny beautiful Holly- plea for forgiveness, beg to just be heard and then be met with the dead silent, cold shoulder she'd been giving her was like getting stabbed in the gut repeatedly. No good when trying to reassure herself that she was still wanted.

So Gail flicked to the first of the explanations.

 _Lunchbox:_ _I'm hoping you are at least reading these, well I do and I don't. If you are reading these it means you're reading my pleas and ignoring them, which I'm not gonna lie, that hurts. But it also means I can start to explain and you're going to read it. On the other hand I'm just talking to myself and you're completely ignoring me. Now I'm rambling, nervous_

Gail smiled, remembering when she first learned of Holly's nervous habit. She had thought the brunette was going insane, losing her marbles one word vomit at a time.

 _Lunchbox:_ _It's not that I don't want you there. I do, I honestly really really do. I was dreading having to go until you were coming with me. I don't like big gatherings, as you know, but with the thought of you being there it doesn't seem so bad. It became something I'm actually looking forward to._

She scrolled further down to texts from a few days ago.

 _Lunchbox:_ _I don't have anymore pleading in me. So I'll tell you one more time that I didn't mean it the way you heard and I do want you there._

 _Lunchbox:_ _Gail, like I've said in previous messages I can't fully explain the meaning behind the words over the phone. But I can tell you that it's about a very sad thing that happened, to me, and because of that thing everyone looks at me like I'll break at any second. It's been two years since it happened and people are still acting that way, it's the biggest reason I moved out here. Lunchbox: the reason I said what I did was because I'm not sure I'm ready for you to look at me that way. You, Gail, of all people look at me with the sorrow filled eyes and sympathetic head tilt. Just the thought of you looking at me, sad, I can't handle it._

After that one Holly began to just talk. Whether it be about her day, an interesting case, a wondering, down thing funny she saw. Holly just talked, until two days ago. In the past two and a half days she's gotten one single text.

 _Lunchbox:_ _Still my plus one forever?_

Instead of letting the guilt of her lack of response get her, Gail focused on getting to Holly and apologizing. So she set on gathering the right words to say when she saw the brunette.

The light was indeed the sun, hung in mid sky and shining brightly. And she was sitting on concrete, lying really, on the steps to Holly's father's flower shop. The thing poking her neck was a buckle on her backpack, which she had used as a pillow and her duffle bag as a footrest. After answering her immediate questions Gail blinked against the light to take in her waker.

A very familiar lopsided smile was staring down at her, deep green eyes and a beautiful dark complexion. His black hair well into greying, even the scruff on his face was turning. But it was the chuckle from deep within his gut that gave away who he was.

Holly's dad.

Gail fumbled to feet, "I'm sorry. That was-I was. I-I didn't mean"

He raised a hand, effectively putting her out if her embarrassing misery. "It's ok Gail."

"You know who I am?" Gail asked bewildered, eyes wide in a panic of sorts.

"Of course I know who you are. Not only are you a popular subject my daughter talks about, both now and when you were eight, but there aren't many faces I don't know in this town." Holly's father was getting harder to read the more he spoke. Still welcoming and warm, like Holly, but it was getting clouded with something. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

He walked past her and unlocked the door to the shop. Gesturing for Gail to go in first he continued as she marvelled at the colour store.

"Plus you look like you've had a long night and are exactly as Holly has said. Doesn't take a genius to put it together." He winked and put Gail's bags behind the counter.

Gail was still admiring the colourful displays, buying herself time to try and think of a reply.

"I'm sorry about threatening you and sleeping on your steps, I didn't mean to fall asleep. And I'm sorry for just showing up like this after my behaviour with Holly. I'm an idiot." Gail managed to say with her head bowed.

"The threat was a given, you've been on a plane all night and probably worrying yourself sick so falling asleep is also a given. The placement on my store front steps is a little odd, not a place I would choose but to each their own I guess. Although," he tilted his head like he was putting a puzzle together and maybe if he turned his head the pieces would fit. "with ordinal plans you probably didn't even bother to ask for addresses and this shop is the only thing you knew."

"You sure you aren't a detective Mr. Stewart?" Gail gave a half smile.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I just read a lot of mystery. But my father was one, maybe I picked up some of his skill."

Gail's smile grew, it still wasn't full but it was a lot more than she thought she could manage at the time. The Stewarts must have some weird calming thing that no one else knows about, an old Stewart family secret.

"I haven't talked to Holly since she landed, but she wasn't doing too well kid, so I'm not sure about you just dropping by the house." He stopped when noticing the complete demeanour change in the blonde, everything about her plummeted a thousand feet under the ground. It made his heart break and swell twice it's size.

"But," he continued, searching Gail's face until she met his gaze. "You can hang out with me here and help around the shop if you're all sleeped out. Holly, Lila, Gavin and my wife all went out for the day and promised to bring me lunch. Then we'll see how it goes from there, alright?"

Gail nodded timidly, the lump in her throat too unpredictable to trust speaking. She understood where the greying man was coming from, if situations reversed she would have yelled at the kid to get off her steps and that would have been that.

He passed her a broom, "and darling, don't ever apologize for trying to work things out."

Once again she nodded feebly and the two got to work in silence. Gail appreciated it, any noise above their working would have driven her crazy while she was trying to think so deeply.

Mr. Stewart was exactly as Holly had described, overly kind and caring, warm -everything about him yelled warm and welcoming- and wise and empathic, funny and everything else a father should look like. Gail liked him.

Once she finished sweeping all the floors Mr. Stewart walked around showing her the different potions of water to give each plant and then passed her the watering can. Gail was hesitant at first, she really didn't want to mess up and give the man another reason to hate her.

Just when she started to get the hang of it, calming down to remember what the older man had instructed, he called her into the front room.

"Yes Mr. Stewart?"

He smiled at her from behind the counter as he stood. "We are going down the street to get coffee and some food for you."

Hours passed by and conversation got easier. Mr. Stewart taught Gail about the different plants and how to care for them, when a costumer came in Gail learned how to make a sale and everything that went with it. She was actually enjoying herself, all thoughts a worries drifted away as she listened to Holly's father sing along with the radio. Until it was interrupted by the ring of the bell, indicating a costumer, followed by an excited call for 'Papa'.

Gail's stomach dropped. Assuming that Papa was Mr. Stewart and the excited child was Gavin, it meant they were there to drop off lunch and Holly was due in the shop any second. She was glad she migrated into one of the further rooms, it gave her time to calm down before seeing the family, seeing Holly.

"Hey Gav, how's it going?" Mr. Stewarts smooth voice trickled throughout the shop.

Gail heard some shuffling.

"Awesome. After picking up Aunt Holly we went to the wharf and me, Aunt Holly and mom played soccer. I of course won -on my own- so I got to choose lunch. And then Aunt Holly and I went swimming." Gavin spewed out happily.

The bell rang just as he finished, Gail's heart rate sky rocketed.

"Hey Papa" Holly teased, Gail could hear the brunette's smile.

"Hey Sunshine." Mr. Stewart replied amused and slightly muffled, gail guessed they were hugging. She heard a kiss noise and then some shuffling.

"Who's bags" questioned Gavin.

 _Oh no_ , she's been made, now there was definitely no more hiding.

"Gail's." He replied simply.

Even if she wasn't in the room, Gail could feel the change in the air, the tension at the mention of her name. There was a beat before Holly's stuttered question. "Is she. . Is she here?"

Next thing she knew familiar foot steps were getting closer until the brunette stood in the doorway. Gail unintentionally swept her eyes over Holly. Her hair was black and curly from being wet, pulled up into a pony tail. Glasses nowhere to be seen meant she was probably wearing contacts, it made sense if she had planned on swimming and where ing her sunglasses all day, which where perched on top of her head. Gail could see the strap to Holly's bikini top peaking out from under her loose tank top. She spent longer than she should have ogling the brunettes tone legs, exposed from her jean shorts. Her gaze flicked back up, meeting the burning brown eyes also taking her in.

They stood in silence for a moment, neither sure what to say or how to start. The shrill of the bell took them put of their daze, realizing they were now alone in the shop.

Gail figured since she was the asshole who started this she should be the one to speak first. Taking a deep breath and clearing her throat she began quietly. "I'm an idiot and a child, I messed up and I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Holly. I freaked out. The first few days would have been okay, I know that, but everything after was me being scared and instead of being an adult I continued to hide. I-"

"You didn't just hide Gail" Holly interrupted, crossing her arms. "You completely ignored me and shut me out without even getting the full story. And you just show up expecting what?"

Gail could see the hurt and sadness in her eyes, in her voice and in the way she held herself. But more than that Holly was angry. Gail couldn't blame her, if Holly had done that to her she would be beyond furious. It still hurt though, it still twisted her insides with guilt.

"I-I'm not really sure what I was expecting." Gail looked to the floor shamefully. What had she been thinking? That she would show up and Holly would greet her with open arms? "I guess I was hoping that I haven't completely screwed up and you wouldn't totally hate my guts." She dared a glance at Holly and noted she had taken a step closer. The brunette didn't seem like she was going to answer so she continued.

"Traci told me you asked if I was still going, at that point I had my mind set that I shouldn't, not after the past week. But you asked and I felt like I could breathe, for a second I could breathe. And so I kept telling myself that I still had a chance, all I had to do was swallow down my insecurities and get on the flight. But I misread the time and missed the flight, so I took the next one out and when I landed I realized I didn't have any addresses, so thank god the cab driver knew where this place was by name or else I would still be at the airport and trying to call you every five minutes." She was rambling, she knew she was, but she couldn't stop. Holly was making her nervous, for the first time in their relationship Holly was upset with her and she couldn't read her expression. Holly was just standing there, arm crossed over her chest to keep safe, -her heart broke at the thought. Holly was protecting herself from her, Gail had never thought she'd be on this end of Holly's protection- and staring at her as she explained.

"That doesn't matter now." Gail berated herself for getting off track. _Apology_. "I was. . I was scared, that you had gotten bored or that I was just as everyone says I am. That I'm not a nice person, that I'm disposable and most of all, I'm not someone to take home to meet the parents. I thought you changed your mind about asking me and I have you an out the only way I knew how. I was stupid and immature and I handled it all wrong. I'm sorry for that, but most of all I'm sorry for making you sad. And I'll leave if you want me to, I fully understand and wouldn't blame you."

Holly licked her lips, "you don't have to go, you've spent enough money on another flight."

"Savings can be rebuilt, besides I've got nothing else to be here for and staying would only be a permanent reminder of the trouble I've caused."

Holly sighed and unraveled her arms. "I would, like it if you stayed."

Gail took a breath, finding it just slightly easier now that she has been given more time with the promise of her wanted presents. "Okay. Um, do you have any recommendations on hotels?"

"I'm not going to make you stay at a hotel, Gail. You can come back to Lila's with me and we can continue to talk, because you hurt me and it's not okay for you to just drop me and then pick me up when you're ready."

"I know, I'm sorry." Gail looked to her hands that were nervously playing together.

"You can stop apologizing. For now" she tried a smile, ducking a bit to meet the roaring blue eyes.

Gail's heart fluttered.

"No promises." She gave the brunette a small sly smile.

"I might be able to live with that." Holly smirked and took another step closer. Gail's heart was picked up again, for a reason other than the anxious nerves it's been living on. "I know it's not how you choose to communicate and it's probably really weird, but in going to ask anyway. Can I have a hug, from-from you?"

Gail nodded and broke out into a smile, happy at first then quickly turning to bashful as she watched the colour burn onto Holly's cheeks.

They both closed the space between them with one big step each and wrapping arms round one another, it was awkward -there was no doubt about that- but it was good. Gail nuzzled her nose onto Holly's neck, breathing in the calming scent of the brunette, soaked in all of her as she could. Holly rested her forehead on Gail's shoulder and concentrated on the feeling of the blonde in her arms. Both took one last deep breath and pulled apart.

Back at the house they talked more, as promised, and then Gail took a shower to wash away the flight and worry while dinner was being made. She took her time, made sure every un surety was washed away with the soap she borrowed from Holly. Which being washed in one of the many scents of Holly helped extinguish the insecurities that still lingered.

Everything was back again, they were good and stronger than before. Now was just the awkwardness of seeing the other Stewarts again post makeup, the car ride to the house was tense to say the least. It was oblivious that everyone knew what had happened and what was going on, she just hoped that it wouldn't take too long to get to normal grounds with them.

Holly had told her to change into pyjamas when she got out of the shower, said that everyone was going to be in theirs as well so she should be too. So after slipping into a pair of boxers and a loose tee she timidly made her way down the stairs, glancing at the framed pictures that lined the wall.

One of a little Holly and Lila soaking wet and standing side by side on a dock.

One of a baby Gavin held by Mr. Stewart with Mrs. Stewart next to them, a hand tickling at her grandsons tummy.

One of Lila and a toddler Gavin, foreheads pressed together and in shadows as the sunlight brightens the background.

One of Holly and Gavin at about age seven on her back, both laughing hysterically.

The last one was of all of them. All smiles and genuine happiness and love eminent in each of their postures. All of it exactly as she'd always imagined them. A happy and well loved family, the kind every kid pictures as perfect. Gail brushed Holly's face in the picture and then berated herself for being such a sap and removed her hand.

"I was just coming to get you." Holly smiled happily. "Dinner's ready, and we're having one of your favourites."

Gail raised a brow in question as she took the last few stairs to join the brunette. As Holly had promised, she was wearing sweat pants rolled up to her knees and an old tee.

"Kraft Dinner with cut up hotdogs."

"Ooo" she perked right up.

Holly started toward the dining room with Gail not a step behind. "But I should warn you there's also asparagus and Lila won't let you have desert without eating some."

"She can't do that."

"Oh she can and she will. I've challenged it before I missed out on my mothers famous carrot cake, mom only makes it once a year. It was horrible." Holly smirked and the pouting officer. "Just eat a few and you'll be safe."

The table was set, the pot of macaroni and cheese and hotdog goodness was sitting in the middle, along with a plate of taunting asparagus. Gail and Holly took the seats across from the waiting Lila and Gavin. Lila sporting a tank top and flannel pyjama pants, Gavin also in boxers and a tee.

"So Gail, you're a cop right?" Gavin waited for the head nod before continuing. "How often do you get to use your pepper spray and stuff?"

Holly laughed and shook her head, spooning cheesy noodles onto her plate. "Of all first questions that's the one you choose?"

"Problem Aunt Hols?" He raised a brow.

"Not at all Gavin." She passed the spoon to Gail with an amused smile.

Gavin turned to the blonde, silently asking the question again.

"Not as often as one would think. Those things are last resorts." Gail replied and began eating.

"Have you used them?"

She nodded. "A few times."

"That's badass"

Lila smacked his shoulder, "language."

Gavin mumbled an apology around a bite of food.

"Gail if you're wanting any of my peanut butter brownie cookies you need to eat your veggies. Mom here doesn't care who you are, no veggies no desert." The boy advised seriously.

After dinner they took their desert to the living room and watched mindless tv. No one brought up their initial meeting and no one made it into a quiet thing either, they treated her as if she'd been there for years. They all got along with easy banter and conversation was smooth. Lila sent Gavin off to bed around nine, stating he could read or write until ten or just go to sleep. And not too soon after she also slipped off to bed, leaving Gail and Holly on the couch.

"I'm exhausted which means you must be doubly exhausted, so I vote for bedtime."

"Doubly exhausted?" Gail questioned the brunette.

"Yup." Holly turned and smiled at the blonde. "So, bed?"

"Okay. Where am I being stationed?"

"You have a choice, this tiny couch" She gestured to display the sofa they were sitting on. "or an air mattress."

Gail pretended to think it over. "I'm going to have to go with air mattress."

"Is that your final answer?" Holly used her best game show host impression.

"Why do I hang out with you, you're such a dork." Gail hit her with the pillow she had in her lap.

"You love it." She continued with the voice.

"Do not."

"Do too, if not then you would have let those kids bully me into going home." Holly smiled triumphant.

"I only stopped them because that's what I was trained to do and you were the only one with cheese puffs." Gail huffed.

Holly hummed in disbelief. "And that's why you married me right?"

Gail's face flushed and her ears burned. "Life long line of cheese puffs and doctors are always a good choice, mother would be impressed."

"How has our marriage last this long if those are the only reasons?" Holly tucked a leg under herself to fully face the blonde.

"Um, have you met me, Lunchbox? It's obviously because of my amazing humour, badassery, plus I'm hot." Gail explained as if it was a well known fact.

"Touché."

"Anyway, it's time for bed. Where am I going?"

"Well our bags and the air mattress are all in my room, technically the guest room but growing up and before I moved it was mine so I still think of it as mi-ne" Holly rambled but stopped when noticing Gail had already left, somehow unseen.

She looked over each wall carefully, asking in the little trinkets left begin by Holly. A few science ribbons, newspaper clipping, paintings that looked to be done by a small child, -Gavin probably- a tack board littered with photos. A trophy stood on the dresser, along with a big tray of random things and a picture frame turned down. The frame peaked her interest but before she could get to it Holly walked in with two glasses of water.

So Gail left it, noting to ask later and followed the brunettes lead in climbing into bed. She turned her head so she could see a moonlit Holly, Gail smiled fondly into the darkness. Holly forgave her and she had another chance, -as long as she promises not to run like that again- they were back to being them and tomorrow she'd be meeting the entire Stewart clan. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, the last thing she saw and the last thing on her mind lying a few feet away.


	8. Chapter 8

Gail woke for the second morning in a row to the sun in her eyes, but this time she was warm and comfortable, and wasn't faced with the impeccable Stewart smile and deep brown eyes. In fact she was alone in Holly's old room, the doctor nowhere in sight. She stayed in her cocoon of sheets and blankets for a bit, taking in the flurry of the previous day, the talk she had with the brunette.

After washing her face Gail crept down the staircase, still uneasy walking around the house by herself, and listened carefully before going into each room, not wanting to intrude. She could hear the tv on low in the living room, a familiar cartoon by the sound of it. Peeking around the corner Gail found Gavin sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal. Feeling safe enough she stepped into the cozy room and waved to the boy.

"Morning. There's coffee in the kitchen and mom told me to tell you, you can have any and all of the food you want. Aunt Holly added, and I quote 'you have to give her limits or else she'll eat you out of home'." Gavin said in a slightly sleepy but amused voice.

"I'd love to say your Aunt Holly is wrong" Gail mused in almost a whisper. "Thank you Gavin." She tried a smile and then headed for the kitchen for the much needed caffeine fix.

Gail decided after her first coffee to make another and join Gavin with her own bowl of cereal.

When settled she turned to the boy, "so where are they anyway?"

"They went out for an early morning jog like the weirdos they are." Gavin supplied.

"Gross."

Gavin chuckled. "Agreed."

They fell into a comfortable silence, nothing but the sounds of them eating and the tv between them. Gail had actually felt comfortable, something she wasn't used to unless it was Holly and on occasion her brother. Not for the first time she wondered how the Stewarts had this power of ease over her.

"Gail" Gavin pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She turned to him after noting the serious tone he'd used.

"Aunt Holly wants to tell you. She's just scared and doesn't want you treat her the way, everyone who knows, does. I haven't seen her this genuinely happy -even when mad- since it happened, and it's because of you. So just" he gestured aimlessly at a loss for words.

Gail nodded, bitting on her top lip to hide the explosion of happiness that had washEd over her. "I'll try my hardest not to be a brat, when it comes to these sorts of things. She deserves better than that and I'd really like to keep her around."

Gavin smiled that brilliant smile and stood, walking towards one of the many book shelves he spoke. "Good. Then I guess I'll help you out with tonight."

Gail arched a brow at the boy as he set a photo album in her lap and plopped down beside her.

"This is an album of everyone that's considered family, aka everyone who will be at the wedding. We are going to go through it and I'm going to give you tips and stuff on the most important."

Gail gave the ten year old a thankful smile before they got to work.

She wasn't exactly sure how long they'd been going through the photos, wasn't sure when it was that Gavin got so close he was practically sitting in her lap, wasn't sure when Holly and Lila got home. But what she did know was a great deal about their extended family. Gail quickly sent a thank you to her mothers insistent training, because without she'd never retained as much as she did.

Holly's dad had four siblings. John, Viv, Dan and Tori. John's wife was Chris and they had two kids, Mia and Theo. Viv's husband was Brad and they had Cathy, Drew and Derek. Dan's wife was Trish and they had Tommy. Tori's husband was Max and they had two girls, Lily and Hannah. Most of her cousins had kids but remembering all was a little more difficult, so Gail decided to learn at the wedding.

But there was one that stuck out because Gavin went on a little tangent about Lily's daughter Emmi. Apparently Emmi and Gavin were born pretty close together and since Lila and Lily were single and young the two spent a lot of time together.

Holly's mom had three siblings. May, April and August -her grandmother did name them after months on purpose. May and her husband, Casey never had kids. April and her wife, Joy had Adam. Auggie never married but did have three kids, Ava, Kim and Nick. Again most of Holly's cousins had kids and Gail couldn't keep up with their names or ages.

Then on top of that there was a mass of people considered family by way of long friendship, which brought on even more ties and children and children's children. It was headache worthy.

Gail had questioned why she'd need to know both sides of the family if it was just one side that would be there, why cramp so much history into one sitting if she could learn the side that matter right then and learn the other when it came up? That's when she was told who was getting married. Kim and a family friend -from her dad's side- Owen. And Owen considers them family enough to invite them, so Gail had to memorize.

Gail's eyes bugged out when they got to the last page. She had never known that anyone had pictures, she thought there were only two, the one on game day and one of them laughing during dinner. But sitting behind the flimsy plastic, was a picture of Gail and Holly dressed in their nicest clothes, under the big oak tree by the lake, sharing their first kiss.

 _Gail was nervous_. _For reasons unknown, it was Holly-her Lunchbox, what was there to be nervous about? Her palms were sweaty which made holding into the flowers that much harder, her breathing had increased and she was pretty sure it wasn't as hot as she felt. Gail licked her lips, finding a little solace in the taste of the Smartie she used to colour her lips, and looked down the aisle as the kids started to sing. She straightened out, stood taller and prepared for the brunettes entrance._

 _Gail's breath caught in her chest when her eyes met brown ones, suddenly she felt sick. Her tummy was doing these weird summersaults and her face hurt and she was sweaty and her heart was pounding out of her chest. That's what it's like to have a seizure right? If not it has to be something of the same seriousness._

 _Holly was grinning from ear to ear, her brilliant eyes sparkling by the time she made it to the end to stand with the blonde. Holly motioned for Gail to give her flowers to the kid behind her, she took the opportunity to wipe her hands clean and turned back to the brunette. She examined her friend, well about to be wife. Holly had her hair down, still damp and wildly wavy from the earlier swim, she looked the same as she did everyday. All smiles and nervous giggles, her clothes without a speck of dirt and barefoot. But there was something. Something she couldn't see or hear, something was different and it wasn't just one thing either. It was everything, the Holly standing in front of her was different-yet the same._

 _"Gail?" Holly looked to her expectantly._

 _"Yeah?" Gail asked in a daze._

 _Holly laughed lightly. "Chris asked if you do, but you seem to be in space. Is this not a good time for you?"_

 _"Well I won't say it if you're gonna be like this for the rest of our lives." Gail sassed and crossed her arms._

 _"I can promise you I will be." Holly smiled that knowing crooked grin and Gail couldn't help but return it._

 _"Whatever." She tried to be annoyed but it failed miserably. "I do."_

 _Somehow Holly's smile got bigger and brighter, her eyes now filled with constellations and she bounced on the balls of her feet._

 _"I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may kiss the bride" booger boy declared enthusiastically._

 _Gail froze. Kiss?! No one said anything about kissing! She looked to Holly for any clues of what to do and came up empty, the brunette was a deer caught in headlights. Again she wondered what the big deal was, it was just nerdy Holly Stewart, and Gail had watched many weddings between her friends. They didn't seem like it was a big deal for this last part._

 _"You guys are supposed to kiss now" Chris leaned in and informed the two shell shocked girls._

 _Then Gail heard a snicker from the crowed of children. Suddenly she wasn't nervous or sick and the headlights had swerved past. She looked back to Holly and gave her an encouraging smile before closing the small gap between them. Gail gently grabbed Holly's cheeks and pulled her down to place her lips on the brunettes. She was mildly aware of how her hands grew hot within seconds, and was surprised when they weren't sweaty afterwards. Holly stood stalk still for the first three seconds, then closed her eyes and got lost for the next two._

Gail smiled gently at the memory. And what a first kiss it had been. She couldn't believe there was photo evidence of that day, that moment, the kiss she later would find out meant much more than it just being her first.

"Aunt Tash put this one in here. She said that kind of puppy love should be in an album of such importance." Gavin traced over the elegant handwriting. 'Puppy Love' it read. "She said this was one of her favourite pictures of Aunt Holly. She adored the way Aunt Holly is just standing there, totally limp and lost and consumed. Though she admitted she was a little jealous that someone had kissed Aunt Holly before, and it was so... unlike most first kisses."

Gail was trying her best to keep her breathing under control, to keep her composure. _Puppy love? Aunt_ Tash and being jealous of kisses. That's girlfriend stuff, and it must have been a serious one because she'd been allowed to move pictures and the way Gavin spoke of her was of pure love. And there was something else in his voice, sadness or wonderment or something.

Before Gail could say anything he tried to turn to look at her but the way they were seated he couldn't quite. "That's you in the picture right?"

"Yup."

"Was Aunt Holly as weird then as she is now?"

Gail laughed. "Hasn't your mom ever told you?"

"Well yeah but her vote doesn't count cuz they're siblings." Gavin brushed it aside.

"She was and still is the weirdest girl I know." She smiled in awe.

"And you love it" came a voice from the doorway.

Gail and Gavin's heads shot up, both acting like they had been caught stealing cookies.

"I mean why else would you still be here?" Holly smirked at the now gaping blonde.

Gail swallowed thickly. Holly was leaning against the doorframe, sweat dripping from every plane of beautifully exposed skin -which was a lot due to the sports bra and shorts that she wore- and the smirk that dawned her full lips was doing things.

"I told you last night. For the benefits." Gail impressed herself with the steadiness in her voice that the rest of her was definitely not feeling.

Holly nodded and took a long pull from her water bottle -to which Gail did not lick her lips and almost groan as drops trickled down her neck.

"Right. The benefits." Holly rasped before walking away.

Gavin cleared his throat to grab the blondes attention from the receding doctor, and shook his head amusedly when their eyes met.

"What?"

"You two are gross"

Gail breathed a laugh and pushed him away. "You're gross. I mean have you ever heard of bathing"

"LaLa and I have things we need to help the bride with so we were wondering if you're okay with hanging out with Gav until the wedding?" Holly asked putting another fork full of salad into her mouth. The same mouth Gail couldn't get out of her head since the scene that morning. The same lips that kept distracting her from the words forming between them. "Gail?"

"Yeah?" She asked, still half in a daze.

Holly smirked. "I asked if it was okay for you to hang out with Gavin until the wedding."

"Oh. Yeah, it's cool. Where you guys going?"

"LaLa and I have some bride things to do for Kim." Holly replied after her bite.

"Gross"

She chuckled. "Yes, helping people is disgusting."

Gail nodded and took another bite of her food.

"Is that why you're so smelly?"

Gail faked offence. "That is terribly rude Lunchbox. I have it on good authority that I smell amazing."

"Oh really?" Holly raised a challenging brow.

"Yes. A wise young nerd once told me."

"Are you sure wise young nerds are a reliable source?" She was trying to hold back a beaming smile by biting her top lip.

"This one is." Gail winked.


	9. Chapter 9

Gail and Gavin ended up helping Holly's dad with the flowers. Gathering them, driving them to the venue, putting them in vases and stringing them up, the whole shebang. But unlike Gavin, Gail was terrified of screwing it up so she kept hovering over Mr. Stewart's shoulder to make sure she had the instructions right. The boy of course made fun of her, which started a war of loose flower pedals showering the two in their war cries and laughter.

Which was when Gail met Lily and her daughter Emmi. Emmi and Gavin ran off to help move chairs into place, leaving Gail with Holly's cousin Lily in an awkward silence.

"So you're the famous Gail Peck, it's nice to finally meet you" Lily held out her hand.

Gail clasped her hand and gave it a firm shake. "It's nice to meet you too, Lily"

"I like what you've done with the place," she gestured to the hundreds of flower pedals that were now scattered all over the isle and surrounding seats. "It's very colourful and unique."

Gail looked at the mess shyly, not quite sure if the blonde was being serious or sarcastic.

Lily let out a laugh that sounded like Lila's, which oddly comforted her -just a bit. "I'm serious, it actually looks good."

"Oh. Uh thanks?" Gail's cheeks had to be cherry red by the heat she felt.

"LaLa was right, you are cute" Lily mused as she walked past the now pouting blonde and began touching up the decorations.

Conversation with Lily was easy, she kept up enough for the both of them so Gail only had to nod and add in a few things here and there. She liked that, it took off the pressure. They worked together doing odds and ends and watching the kids. Lily also eased over a lot of the awkwardness when new family members appeared, introducing themselves -everyone all seemed to know who Gail was, which was a little unsettling but also kind of made her feel important- and joining them in decorating.

Before she knew it Mr. Stewart was yelling at them all to 'get their asses home and make themselves pretty'. Gail was a little lost. She wasn't sure if she'd have to make sure Gavin got ready, and if she did she wasn't sure what the boy was supposed to wear or how to do his hair and it was making her anxious. So she texted Holly.

 _What does a ten year old boy wear to a wedding?_

 _ **Lunchbox**_ _: Are you planning on dressing like one?_

 _No. We were sent to get ready and idk how to prepare Gavin_

 _ **Lunchbox**_ _: Ahh. LaLa set out his outfit on his bed, just make sure he showers and brushes his hair. Maybe deodorant idk ask about that_

 _K_

 _ **Lunchbox**_ _: As for yourself, shower at least twice and remember to brush your hair and teeth_

 _Har Har_

 _ **Lunchbox**_ _: Okay for real though, wear something you won't mind wearing all night dancing in_

 _I'll keep it in mind. Are you guys coming back or are we driving ourselves?_

 _ **Lunchbox**_ _: You'll see me at the alter_

 _Sounds familiar_

Gail wiped the smile off her face as Gavin went barreling into the car she'd been leaning on.

"So what're you going to wear Gail?" Gavin stared at her through the rear view mirror.

Gail shrugged. "Not too sure yet."

"Do you leave _everything_ to the last minute?" He chuckled.

Gail was starting to really like the boy. Gavin had a way of picking up on Gail's cues, making jokes when needed, calming with reassuring words when needed. He was a lot like Holly in that way, although the pathologist had a harder time picking up on the subtle hints.

Back at the house she shooed the boy into his bathroom and yelled for him to quickly shower and shave -which he laughed and said he shaved the other day- and anything else he needed to be clean. After she heard the shower start she ran into her and Holly's room to figure out what to wear, there weren't many options as she flew through packing to make it on time.

Once showered and brushed and dressed -Gail also had the extra task of makeup- she rushed them out the door, the wedding was one thing she refused to be late for -no matter how much she hated large crowds who were all overly happy. Gail shuddered at the thought. Although the Stewarts have been proving themselves to be the most tolerable people she's ever met, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as normal.

It was packed, that was the first thing Gail noticed. They had made it right on time for arrival and she wasn't expecting this many to already be there.

The ceremony was being held inside a barn, the walls and floor were littered with an array of flowers, the chairs were linked with bows and streamers. The barn was huge so once the ceremony was over everyone was to take their chair to one of the tables on either side of the room which would clear room for a dance floor. Outside a huge patch of grass had been cut for people to also have a space for playing out in the fresh air. Gail would only admit it to herself but she actually kind of liked the set up, it was beautiful and dressy casual and light.

Gail smoothed down her tie and took a deep breath. Saying she was nervous was an understatement, she knew all of ten in the sea of happy people. She felt an arm link through her own.

"You look great and everyone is going to love you, promise."

Gail looked down to find Gavin giving her a reassuring smile, his arm snaked with her own. She bumped into him playfully, "thank you kind sir. You don't smell so bad yourself"

"Who are you kidding? I look fabulous and smell even better" he pulled on his vest to show his outfit.

Gavin lead them into the barn and safely into their seats without being stopped by welcoming family members. Gail was grateful for it, she wasn't ready to be bombarded with introductions and smiles and happy wishes, personal questions and the works. Especially not sober and sans Holly.

Mr. and Mrs. Stewart joined them, promptly sitting beside Gail with compliments on both of their outfits.

"You look lovely Mrs. Stewart, I like your earrings. And you clean up well Mr. Stewart, honestly didn't think you could pull off a bow tie." Gail smiled at the couple as best she could. The nerves were starting to get to her, she really needed a drink.

Mr. Stewart laughed in that gruff fatherly way.

"Thank you sweetie, and please call me June." Mrs. Stewart leaned forward so she could meet the blondes eyes.

Suddenly Gavin was getting up and in his place sat an all dolled up Lily, who met her gaze with a smile and a proffered shot glass. Gail silently thanked the lords for Lily as she downed the tequila.

"Thank you" she nodded to the blonde woman to her right. Lily was in the isle seat, then Gail and Holly's parents, followed by Gavin and Emmi, and some others she didn't know.

"No problem, Holly said you'd need it" Lily said after taking a sip of her water.

Before she could say anything else the music started, the room fell into hushed whispers and died out to silence as the first of the bridesmaids and groomsmen came out. Gail held her breath in anticipation. Holly would be out any minute. She missed the brunette, Gail hadn't seen her since that morning, and she actually missed her. Plus she had never seen Holly all dressed up, sure there were a few picture she'd seen, but it would be nothing compared to the real thing. She wondered what Holly's dress would look like, all of the bridesmaids dresses were different except for their colour, a deep but vibrant purple.

Just then a familiar shade of chestnut wavy hair caught her eye, her heart stopped for a second as she took in the sight of Holly. Her dress hugged her perfectly, showcasing her luscious curves, and ended just before her knees showing off those toned legs that seemed to go on forever. And then Gail was graced with a lopsided directed right at her.

Gail couldn't tell you anything about the ceremony except for how gorgeous Holly was as she smiled at the couple, how every time she laughed Gail's stomach would flip in joy, how hard it was to breathe when brown eyes met her own blue. If she hadn't been sure before there was no denying now, she was falling in love with her best friend, Holly Stewart.

 _The room lit up for a split second, causing Gail to cower yet again. She hated thunder storms. They were loud and obnoxious, made a mess of the yard -that she and Steve would usually have to clean- and most of all, they kept her up. They tortured her through their entire show of lights and yelling, terrified. Gail didn't do well in these situations. Usually she'd wait them out lying in her closet with her game boy, her brother would join with snacks if it was a bad one. This was a bad one and her brother was miles away._

 _"Gail? Gail are you up?" A soft voice whispered into the night._

 _She peaked out from under her blanket to find Holly staring at her over the safety rail._

 _Holly looked to her hands and timidly asked if she could crawl into bed with her. Gail only hesitated for a moment, she had to weigh the pros of having someone wait it out with her and the cons of showing weakness. She shifted back against the wall, giving the brunette mattress room and a share of the blanket._

 _Neither spoke for a long time, Gail honestly thought Holly had fallen asleep, so she relaxed and laid a hand on the girls. Lightning struck again, scaring her frozen until the hand in hers gave a comforting squeeze._

 _"Are you okay?" Holly turned on her side to face the blonde._

 _Gail took her hand back. Maybe she shouldn't have let Holly into her bed, she shouldn't have taken her hand and she shouldn't have shown her fear. This was a bad idea._

 _"Fine" She whispered back, turning to face the ceiling, anything but at the concerned eyes boring into the side of her face._

 _"I don't like thunderstorms, they make me nervous and keep me up all night. My dad always stays up with me and we have a cup of tea while he reads to me. This is the first time he hasn't been around for a storm." Holly spoke softly, not once taking her eyes off her friend. "So thank you being with me."_

 _They went back to not talking, nothing but the pounding of rain drops on the roof and the distant rolls of thunder to fill the silence. Gail wasn't sure what to do, she wanted to comfort the obviously on edge brunette, she wanted to snuggle up to her friend and tell her everything was fine like she did every time Holly crawled into bed with her. But this time was different. This time she herself was frightened and Holly had seen it, she'd never been the one to be consoled. Giving comfort to Holly was fine, easy, but receiving it was a whole other thing. Gail trusted the brunette, other wise she'd never allow bed sharing or hugs or even mindless chatter in the middle of the night, but showing her weakness? She couldn't. So she swallowed down the urge to turn over and throw an arm over the lanky girl next to her, she stiffened ever fiber in her body and begged it not to jump when the next round of lightening struck._

 _"Gail?" Holly was barely audible._

 _Gail closed her eyes, she knew that tone, no matter how quiet. Holly was going to ask for something she knew Gail might not like. Gail didn't want to have to shut her down at a time like this, it was enough she wasn't touching her and reassuring her of their safety. She hummed a reply._

 _"Could I... could I maybe, hold your hand?"_

 _The uncertainty and timidity in her voice was what broke Gail. It made her tummy sink and fill with guilt, fear and concern. She turned her head and met the shaky gaze of the brunette. Gail swallowed hard, wishing her own fear would go with it so she could do this, so she could help her friend in need. She held her hand palm side up in silent proffer._

 _Holly took it immediately, linking their fingers with a light squeeze._

 _"Am I bothering you? Cuz I can go back to my bed and-"_

 _"No!" Gail said hurriedly, shooting up onto her elbows and holding tightly onto Holly's hand. She relaxed a second later, berating herself for acting so abruptly. "I mean-uh, no it's fine. You're not bothering me"_

 _Holly studied her closely. She knew her friend was being odd, but she couldn't quite get why. She thought it was because she had woke Gail from sleep only to be a nuisance talking and sharing and asking for comfort. But now that she thought about it Gail had told her when those things bugged her, she'd tell her when to stop and she always comforted with open arms. But the weirdest thing this time was the silence. Gail was never quiet when Holly needed help, she would never give up that grumpy quip about waking her up or complain about the amount of room Holly was taking._

 _"You're being weird, tell me what's wrong"_

 _Gail shifted uncomfortably. She should have seen it coming, the sadness of Holly's imploring eyes said it all. She was to talk to Holly or have the brunette be even more upset and probably go back down to her own bed. She sighed and turned back to Holly._

 _"I just don't like thunderstorms" Gail confessed, hoping that was enough._

 _"When you dislike things you're very vocal about it. This isn't a dislike"_

 _She fixed her gaze past Holly's shoulder on a rules poster across the room._

 _"I.. I'm, well they kind of" Gail fumbled to say the words aloud. She couldn't believe she was going to tell someone. This girl she had only known for three weeks has her stuttering her way through confessing to weakness. She took a deep, steadying breath. "Storms scare me"_

 _Gail didn't remember jumping at a sudden crack of thunder and flash of lightening. She didn't remember landing on Holly's side of the bed. She didn't remember Holly's warm arms wrap around her, drawing Gail flush against her. But she remembers falling asleep with her nose pressed into Holly's neck, smooth circles drawn into her back, Holly's soothing voice in her ear._

Most seemed to know not to approach until after Gail had had a few drinks in her, there were a few, grandmas and their spouses and a few aunts, who slipped in for greetings and small talk. And that's when she found out what Holly was talking about, when the family member turned to the brunette and asked how things were going. Their face would grow soft and concerned, tilting their head just that little bit in sympathy, and pat her arm or something of comfort when Holly would say how great she's doing. And Holly was right to be hesitant about Gail's accompanied curiosity, if she hadn't promised not to ask she would have commented after the second person.

Everyone was nice and didn't seem phased about there being a new person at the wedding. 'How's work. Holly here says your the best cop Toronto has' and 'how are you liking things in BC' seemed to be the most popular openings and then would be led into personal questions, and if they were lucky next would be a conversation. One thing she did love was the few Aunts and Uncles that shared stories.

Aunt Tori told her about the time baby Holly was basically a nudest, the one to three year old wouldn't keep her clothes on longer than an hour at home -unless cold.

Uncle Auggie told her about how inseparable Ava -his oldest daughter- and Holly were. They were over at each other's houses at least six days a week, even after spending all day at school together. He told her about the times he'd have movie night with the group of closer cousins.

Aunt Joy told her how Holly would always go to her and her wife with things she couldn't go to her parents with. About the day Holly showed up in the dead of night terrified of coming out.

Aunt Tammy told her about the gangly teen who would spend summers working in her bookshop, nose always buried deep in one and fumbled when speaking to costumers.

Gail would laugh along and point out how _Holly_ the stories were, then look to her left to find said brunette smiling with a roll of the eye or a light pink to her cheeks. She'd stay there for a moment, basking in the beauty before her, who wasn't looking back and was totally enthralled in the story that had faded out of her own conscious. Then Holly would take a peek at Gail's reaction to something only to be met with awe filled blue eyes and a fond smile.

Then as the day turned to evening and the elders drew together in a corner of tables, the kids came out to play. It was time to meet the kids Holly grew with, the cousins who gave her noogies and played pretend with, the cousins who she got drunk with for the first time and the cousins who were her first friends. The people who had the biggest part in her influence.

Gail met some on the dance floor during just the right amount of alcohol consumption. She met some at the bar, some sitting at the table and some Holly dragged her to across the room. They were all alike in their openness and warmth, all had laugh lines and bright smiles, all had hilarious stories that not even the parents knew. Gail liked them, she could see why Holly would miss this. She would miss this if this was her family.

During dinner Gail told some of her own stories of Holly, who in turn told some of Gail, which everyone enjoyed thoroughly. Since a few of Holly's closest cousins had kids Gail got to meet them -plus one of their cousins depending on age- while they ate.

"You can sit down, you aren't getting any cake." Holly told Gail casually.

"What do you mean I don't get cake?" She asked with furrowed brows. "I ate my veggies, even though Lila isn't at this table, because I know mothers have some weird radar. I get cake Hols." Gail explained matter of factly.

"Nope, no cake. I told her you didn't and now she's at the table, eyes pealed to make sure you don't get any." Holly was being all to cool abut this. It was cake. Wedding cake! Wait did she say she told Lila?

"You- you told her I didn't?"

"Yup." Holly nodded once to make sure the blonde understood.

"Why" Gail almost shouted in a whine.

"Well I had to punish you for shutting me out somehow." Holly smiled sweetly and walked to the line for cake.

Gail watched in shock as the brunette strode easily into the crowded area that was the 'line' for cake. Her sight was suddenly blocked by a purple dress. She followed it up and was met with Ava's amused smile and Ben's reddening face. She looked over her shoulder to make sure the coast was clear.

"I'll see if I can possibly get a second slice on my plate and slip it to you when Hols isn't looking." Ava leaned in a bit so Gail could hear her hushed voice over the room.

"Really?"

Ava nodded and tried to reposition the baby on her hip. Ben was obviously getting tired, his face was red and he wasn't sitting still.

"Okay, cool. In thank you for even the gesture, gimme Ben. You can't take him in that crowd and I might be able to settle him down" Gail held her hands out for the one year old.

Ava looked hesitant. "Ben's a very fussy baby, not many can cool him down. But I'll take the offer" she kissed the top of his head and passed Gail the baby. "Good luck!"

"Ditto" Gail half shouted back as she situated Ben in her lap. She hadn't had much experience with babies, a few here and there, but she had enough to know he was too warm to be comfortable. Gail peaked in his dress shirt and was happy to see he was wearing a onesie underneath, so she sat him on the table and talked to him as a distraction while she shimmied his clothes off. Then she brought him back into her lap and started bouncing him.

"I knew you had a thing for kids but that's almost not fair." Tommy said getting back in his seat with a hefty plate of deserts.

"And why's that Thomas?" Gail smirked at the glare she got for using his full name.

"Ben doesn't settle down let alone fall asleep for anyone but his parentals." He responded with a point of his fork which was coated with the icing from the bite he took just a second before.

Gail glanced down at the baby in her arms and sure enough his eyes were closed, mouth agape, and cuddled right into her.

"Getting baby Ben to sleep earns you a bite"

Her head shot up at the familiar voice. Holly was back in her seat, right next to hers, and was looking fondly at Gail.

"What?" Gail asked clueless to what was transpiring.

"You get a bite for getting grumpy baby to sleep," Holly had a forkful of cake held out between them, waiting for Gail to eat it. "Common I don't have all night"

After desert Gail was getting hot and decided to go see what was going on outside. There were few adults and most of the children, some were dancing, some were off to the side talking and laughing, and others were playing. She'd met a lot of them throughout the evening, kids asking their parents for things, kids on the dance floor, kids getting drinks and snacks that she'd help grab what they could reach.

When spotted, a few called her over and Gail played with the bubbles. All ended up in the game, they set it up so four people were blowing bubbles while the rest either danced around or popped them, and when you got tired you'd switch places with someone. She spent a lot of her time picking up the few little ones that were still awake so they could reach the bubbles the other kids couldn't. Gail took a special liking to Ella, Ben's older sister. The girl was small and the youngest still awake, she had blonde curly pigtails and freckled cheeks, a heart melting laugh and shy smile. Ella and Gail ended up on shifts together as one, the girl always in Gail's lap or on her back.

When Holly went out to find Gail, an hour after she'd left, she stopped in her tracks. Gail was laid out in the freshly cut grass, all the children sprawled out around and staring at the same starlit sky. The blonde had several of the children resting on her. Ella was on one side of her chest, Zeke on the other side, Teddy lying his head on Zeke, Emily and Bailey shared her stomach, Gavin lying opposite of Gail, cheek to cheek. Holly's chest filled with adoration at the sight.

Her cousin Cathy had gushed to her about Gail playing with the kids twenty minutes after Gail's disappearance. She'd gone back into the barn when it was obvious that her services weren't needed with the children and went straight to Holly to tell her that Gail was definitely a keeper. Her cheeks had grown hot at the claim, she didn't need to be told how much the blonde was one to keep, but it was still nice to hear from her family. That was when Tommy and Ava smirked at her with that all too knowing glint in their eyes, neither needed to say anything, she knew what they were thinking.

"Can I join?" Holly asked the stare gazing crowd.

Gail tilted her head back as far as she could, trying not to disturb what she was guessing was a few sleeping children, but wanting nothing more than to set her sights on the most beautiful person she'd ever known. She gently smiled at the brunette.

"Be our guest."

Holly slowly made her way to the group, scouring for a space.

"Here, you can have my spot Aunt Hols." Gavin stood up and went to lay next to Emmi down by Aubry's feet.

"Thank you, Gavin." Holly touched his shoulder as he passed.

She carefully laid down -she was in a dress after all- in the same position her nephew was just in. Gail was a breath away from her and the realization gave her goose bumps. Holly could feel the warmth coming off of Gail's cheek, was beginning to be consumed by the smell of her perfume, and could hear nothing but the even in and out of Gail's breath.

She hadn't been this close to the blonde since they were eight. Sure there had been hugs and they tended to drift to the middle of the couch when they watched things together, but this was different. This was more intimate. Holly had actually been surprised at the lack of physical contact with Gail when they reunited. At camp they were quite close, she remembered a lot of nights in the same bed and basically spooning like it was the most normal thing in the world, she remembered walking with linked arms after the hike she tore her arm open -Gail wasn't having her wife lose an arm on account of her balance-, she remembered sitting so close that it felt like their skin had melted together.

"So are you having fun?" Holly whispered.

"Ehh, you guys are alright."

Holly gave a breathy laugh. "Well everyone loves you, like I said. I've been told to bring you around again."

"No surprise there Lunchbox, I'm awesome."

"That you are, Gail."

There was a long pause, both just enjoying the company.

"I guess weddings with the Stewarts isn't so bad. Plus the kids are cool and there's an open bar, I don't think I'd hate going to more" Gail sounded almost shy.

"Did I tell you how breath taking you looked tonight?" Gail casually asked as she dug out her pyjamas from her open suitcase.

"No" Holly murmured from her spot across the room, also digging for sleepwear in her dresser.

Gail spun around and caught Holly's gaze, "you did. I mean you always look beautiful but there was something about tonight that just amplified it."

Her heart swelled when Holly bashfully averted her gaze, crooked shy smile firmly in place. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Holly seemed contemplate something then moved closer. "You looked amazing as well." She grabbed Gail's loose tie and ran her fingers down it, making Gail's breathing slow as her heart picked up. "I didn't know you could wear a tie that well"

Gail swallowed thickly. "I can pull off anything this well"

A pang of arousal shot through her as she watched brown eyes grow darker. The proximity was really starting to get to her, Holly still had her tie and she could feel the whispers of her hot breath.

Holly licked her lips, "I wouldn't doubt that."

There was a knock at the door, making both women jump at the sudden noise. Holly took one more moment to soak in Gail and went to answer the door.

"Saw your light on, thought I'd come say goodnight. So g'night" Lila pulled Holly into a hug. "Sweet dreams sis."

"Good night LaLa, don't let the bed bugs bite."

Lila scanned the room before yelling out. "Goodnight Gail, you looked hot tonight."

Then her smile faded and she looked seriously into Holly's eyes. "You looked great too. You guys would make a killer couple."

Holly broke out in a smile that could be described as amused and embarrassed. She pushed on her sisters face, moving her from the doorway out into the hall, "you're drunk. Go to bed."

"You're cute when you blush." Lila smiled lazily.

"Goodnight Lila" Holly closed the door with a sigh.

"She's not wrong." Gail pointed out from somewhere behind her.

"Which part?" Holly raised a brow and started for the bathroom Gail had just vacated.

Gail crawled into bed, very aware of lingering eyes. "I looked hot, you look hot, we'd be a killer couple and you are adorable when you blush. So pretty much everything"

Gail woke to a clearly distressed Holly. The brunette had a white knuckled grip on the sheet, blanket thrown off to the floor, and there were whimpers sounding through clenched teeth. She quickly threw off her own blanket and shot out of bed.

"Holly. Hols, it's just a dream." Gail tried soothing the sweaty pathologist.

"You're okay. Everything is okay. Holly" she started to raise her voice.

Gail continued to call out to Holly and when it did nothing and the brunettes' distress got worse, morphing into almost screams, she jumped onto the bed and started to shake her awake.

"Holly get up. You're okay, it's just a dream" Gail used her cop voice, clear, stern and direct.

Holly suddenly sat up, eyes wild with fear.

Gail grabbed her hand, yearning to do more, to scoop the brunette into her arms and take away all fear but she didn't know if Holly was that kind of person anymore.

"It was just a dream, everything is okay Hols." She gave Holly's hand a gentle squeeze.

Holly searched in the darkness for the calming voice, it was familiar and comforting.

When Holly's gaze locked with hers, her heart stopped. The usually bright, warm brown irises were nothing but black sadden and fearful.

"Gail?" She asked as if the blonde was a faded memory, confused of her presence.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Natasha Isabel Stewart" she smiled. "I like it."_

 _Holly smiled fondly at her girlfr-fiancée. That was something she had to get used to, it'd been three weeks since Holly proposed and she still wasn't over the high of that moment. The pure love and joy of the promise of having Tash by her side for the rest of her life._

 _"I like it too."_

 _"Bradford just doesn't have the same ring to it, Stewart is so much prettier." Tash continued with her comparison of their last names but Holly was too captivated in watching her lips, watching the slight upwards curl every time the daycare worker said Stewart. Tash knitted -her dirty little secret which was only a secret to those without babies- without looking down, her eyes locked with Holly's as she rambled. One of Tash's kids was about to be an older sibling and she'd wanted to make the new baby something, just as she did with all of the children with infant siblings and any of her and Holly's family. It was something that reminded her of her Aunt that passed away when she was a teen._

 _Holly watched the delighted twinkle in Tash's eyes as she figured out Holly wasn't paying attention after asking a question three times in a row._

 _"Sorry." She flushed slightly._

 _"As you should be, it's life and death what I'm talking about here, Hol." Tash faked seriousness._

 _"Oh, well then please do repeat yourself, Tash. I promise to listen and not just stare this time." She held a hand over her heart and the other up in promise._

 _Tash squinted in thought and apparently found what she was looking for. "What colour should I use for the next stripe?"_

Holly was excited to get home. Normally she hated surprises but by the why her fiancée had told her she had news, good news, very very good news, Holly was excited. She had weaseled her way out of the hospital earlier then normal, made a quick stop at the store for the odds and ends Tash needed for dinner and was itching to get home. Tash had been teasing her all day about the surprise she had in store. She'd been texting at least once an hour, telling Holly to pick up things, to touch up before getting home, telling her how hard it was not to just tell her in a text. Holly had offered a face time call, but Tash shut that down quickly. Something about how it wouldn't feel right and how Holly would definitely want to be there for it.

Pulling onto their street drew some concern. It was packed. Cars were lined farther than she could see, people littered the spaces between cars and sidewalks were packed. That's when a flash of lights caught her eye, the red white and blue no one ever wants to see so close to home. _Home._

Ice shot through her every being. Holly ripped her seat belt off and whipped her door open, not bothering to close the door. All the possibilities of the terrors ran through her mind at almost the same pace as her feet drug her home. She pushed and shoved and didn't look back. She'd later glimpse a thought at those who might have been injured by the animalistic way she ran home, but not one bone in her body would have done a thing differently. A police officer caught her at the yellow tape perimeter, telling Holly she had to go back behind the bordered lines. Holly hadn't heard a word. She'd pushed the officer out of her way, luckily catching him off guard and he fell to the ground with a loud thud, and she ran towards her house, her fiancée, her home.

Holly's mind went blank at the sight of her house, only one thing screaming at her and that was her need to make sure Tash was safe. So she didn't think twice about pushing away anyone in her way to the kicked in front door, the front door that was lit in reds and oranges, a heat emanating so hot her skin had felt like it was melting after just passing the entryway.

Holly bunched up her sleeve and covered her nose and mouth, she could feel the smoke beginning to line her lungs. Everything was either burned or in the process of it, everything she'd collected, everything she'd kept because of sentimental value, every belonging she'd cherished. Gone. Holly took a heaving breath, most of which was smoke. Her eyes started to sting and she knew she had to work fast or else the vast amount of smoke inhalation symptoms would really start to kick in and she knew the death rate by experience.

Holly made her way to the hallway, intent on finding her fiancée. A firefighter came out with Tash over their shoulder and she fell to her knees in relief that the brunette had been found, she started to feel weak, all fight leaving her body at the sight. And then everything went black.

"Tash!" Holly sat straight up into a sitting position. Her head exploded with searing pain, she grabbed at it, squeezing to try and make it stop.

"Holly honey, it's okay. Tash is in ICU right now, she's not doing so well but she's alive and fighting." Lila calmly said as she sat herself on Holly's bedside and poured her sister a small cup of water. "Drink this slowly."

Holly did as she was told. Her throat and lungs ached with each breath, with every drop of water.

"I need to see her." Holly horsed and began ripping out all of her iv's.

Lila stopped her by holding onto her wrists tightly. "You can see her when Dr. Sullivan says you can. I'm not letting you out of this bed until she gives the go."

"Lila, I need to see her. I'm not going to be able to breathe until I see her heartbeat with my own eyes. You have to let me see Tash. Please." Tears rolled down her cheeks during her plead.

"Let me do an exam, Hol, and then I'll wheel you down to Tash's room myself. Okay?" Dr. Sullivan aka Holly's favourite attending asked as she waltzed into the room.

The first time Holly met her eyes was the first of the saddened 'I'm sorry for your loss' looks, the look that would haunt her for years to come.

She relented, the doctor in her knew the risks and that they wouldn't be above knocking her out for her own good, and that was not something she wanted to happen -it would make seeing Tash that much further away.

The exam went well and Holly practically jumped into the wheelchair, commanding that Jess speed walk as fast as should could -pointing out twice that she'd seen the redhead walk faster than what they were doing. Once in the room Holly's entire being fell. Her heart grew heavy, breathing not even a thing in her biology anymore, and her world was turned upside down. Her heart and home lied in a hospital bed in ICU covered in gauze and tubes, tubes that breathed for her and kept her alive, tubes she'd be dead without. She didn't have to imagine what was under the gauze either, Holly knew what her beautiful dark skin would look like, she knew the tattoos that coloured her arms and back and hips and ribs would now break Tash's heart. The hours of pain and money and meaning would be reined. Holly knew Tash would be heartbroken but would say so, she'd say something about how she needed to touch them up anyway, the were faded and it'll be cool to maybe change the colours.

A sob roared out of Holly, burning her chest and throat which only added to the rush of pain racking through her body. Her fiancée was in bad health, really really bad health, health that could take a literal miracle to bring back. She knew what Tash would have wanted but she couldn't bring herself to even go there. Holly couldn't let her go, not like this, not when they hadn't gotten married or had the family they started the process on months ago, not when they hadn't saved a dog from a shelter and given them a funny name, not when they hadn't built a tree house or toured Europe, not before they had lived their dream.

 _"What're you doing?" Gavin raised a brow as he walked into the living room._

 _"I'm putting a picture into the big album." Tash replied off handedly, too engrossed with what she was doing._

 _"Who is it?"_

 _"It's Holly and Gail." She smiled lightly when she said their names._

 _Gavin plopped on the floor beside her, glancing over her work. "Why? I've never heard of Gail so why is she being put in the family book?"_

 _Tash chuckled. "Gail is very special to your Aunt Holly and I love this picture, so it's important enough for the book." She brushed her long fingers over the plastic covering the small picture._

 _"Why?"_

 _"And here I thought the whole 'why' with kids was a myth." She laughed to herself and then shrugged. "Gail is special because she was Aunt Holly's first love, the only other person she's loved other than me. It was that adorable puppy love that only the lucky ones get. Gail had a big impact on Hol. And I love the picture because Aunt Holly is so dopily infatuated that it's disgustingly adorable."_

 _She glanced at the boy beside her, noting the confused expression. "Infatuated means she really really really liked Gail. And I find it super adorable when I'm not jealous that I'm not the first person she's kissed."_

 _"Oh" Gavin leaned over her lap to see the picture close up. His face scrunched up, "ewww."_

 _"It was their wedding under the big oak tree Gail later got stuck in and Aunt Holly coaxed her down. And you know that scar on her arm?"_

 _Gavin nodded, looking up into her eyes._

 _"The whole camp was out on a hike and a girl jumped onto her back, which made her lose her balance and she sliced it on a sharp rock. Gail carried Aunt Holly all the way back to the campsite and sat with her the rest of the day."_

 _"Gail actually just wanted to sit the rest of the hike out, she didn't want to go in the first place and my getting hurt was an excuse to stay." Holly smirked from the doorframe she was leaned against._

 _"I think that might have been part of it but from the stories and pictures I'd say she was just as into you as you were her. Puppy love, darling, puppy love." Tash smiled fondly at the brunette, Holly's cheeks a light pink just as they always were when they talked about Gail._

 _"We were just friends, Tash. Gail didn't like me like that." Holly brushed it off._

 _"Just friends" she laughed. Actually laughed. "Hol, friends don't get married, friends don't smile at each other like you did. Hell the consolers even knew you were together! They let you do everything together despite you being in different cabins, and they called for you when something happened with the other. There's also a heart with your and Gail's names in it, on a wall in your dad's flower shop."_

 _"It says BFF." Holly pointed out sheepishly. She knew it was futile, they'd had this talk many times before._

 _"Babe," she stood. Noticing that Gavin had blocked out their banter and instead stared at the dozens of photos spread out on the floor. Tash swayed over to her girlfriend and placed her hands on Holly's hips, pushing her flush against the doorframe. "There's no doubt in my mind she liked you, anyone would. One whole summer with you is a godsend, no one could resist that crooked smile and long luscious hair, the twinkle in your eye when you get sciencey and that gentle selfless heart of yours."_

 _Holly's head was swimming with the heat of Tash's breath ghosting her lips. "I love you."_

 _She felt the smile on Tash's lips as they gently brushed against her own. "And I love you."_

She laid next to Tash and hugged her tightly, as tightly as she could without hurting her. Holly cheeks were tear stained and the only sound was her sobs. She'd turned off the monitors, not wanting to her the consistent beeping, not want to hear the last beep that turned into a flatline. She wanted to feel the last beat, to hear it from Tash's chest not some machine.

Holly moved her hand from her fiancées chest down to her belly, placing her ear in the warm spot her hand had been. Soaking in the steady -albeit slow- beat of her heart, the same beat she'd fallen asleep to countless nights over the years. It was weird to think someone else would have her heart, someone else would use the same beat to coo their love to sleep. She was jealous of whoever they were, it was a beautiful heart they'd be getting.

Holly was numb with pain. She couldn't feel anything and yet she couldn't not feel the raging pain that racked her body into sleepless nights and screams of loss. She didn't care that it ripped her throat or that her lungs were still recovering, none of that mattered. None of of mattered because she was going home to be told her fiancée was pregnant. She was going home to be told that their prayers had been answered and the months of work had finally paid off. They were going to have a baby.

A new wave of harsh sobs roared through her. Holly clutched to Tash's limp body, muttering about how unfair it all was. They haven't gotten married, they haven't made their family, they haven't toured Europe, they haven't rescued a dog and given him a silly name, they haven't built a tree house, they haven't lived their dream. They were just about to start their life, their dreams just starting to be real and come to life.

One minute she'd been on her way to kiss her -pregnant- fiancée and be told their dreams were coming true and the next she was fainting onto a burning floor watching said fiancée be carried out of their burning house.

"We were just about to get everything we'd ever wanted and then..." Holly numbly mumbled into Gail's neck. She'd cried through the whole story, cried more than she thought she could. Holly had thought the gut wrenching sobs were over after the second year, the past year and a half had been bearable. She thought she'd let them out and was empty to such intense cries when it came to Tash. But she'd given Gail a side she'd never shared, told her parts she'd never been able to say out loud.

Gail listened and rubbed Holly's back soothingly. The brunette had pulled her into a tight hug the moment she came to realize Gail was real. And they soon were cuddled under the blankets, Gail on her back with Holly snuggled into the blonde with one leg hitched over her hip.

"I'm _so_ sorry, sweetie. I'm sorry you didn't get your dream and I'm sorry you lost Tash, especially the way you did. Neither of you deserved that." Gail whispered almost inaudibly and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

They were quiet for a while, light seeped in through the curtains giving the room a warm glow, both content to just lay there.

"Gail?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for ruining your shirt."

Gail breathed a laugh. "That's quite alright Lunchbox, you can make up for it later."

"Okay."

Before she knew it Holly's breath smoothed out into even puffs of air against her neck, sending a tingle through her veins. Gail tightened her grip on the brunette and closed her eyes and let sleep take hold of her.


	11. Chapter 11

It was safe to say Gail hadn't gotten any sleep between a screaming and crying Holly, and the shaky voiced horror story. Even after the brunette passed out clinging tightly to her. Gail's dreams had made sure of it.

Holly had been engaged, with a house, and a baby on the way. Holly had put down roots and then on the simplest of days it was all ripped away from her. Gail couldn't imagine that kind of pain. She honestly didn't want to, as that would mean imagining a life with Holly, going home to Holly one night only to find her in a house fire.

She woke to a numb arm, her back stiff from lying in one position for so long. Gail went to stretch it out, but then remembered why she was so stiff when the body on top of her shifted. She peaked at the brunette with one eye.

Holly was already awake and watching her, her eyes were still red but whether that was due to sleep or crying Gail couldn't tell.

"Have you never been told how creepy it is to watch people sleep?" Gail mumbled and snuggled further into the blanket around them.

Holly smiled shyly. "In my defense it hasn't been long."

She let out a disbelieving puff of air.

"What do you want to do today?" Gail asked after a few silent minutes.

Holly laid her head on Gail's shoulder, enjoying the intimate contact. "Nothing really. Gavin's at school and Lila's at work, so we have the house to ourselves. I feel like having a movie marathon cuddled up with you, if that's okay. I mean it sounds really lame for our last day here, and I'll take you out if you want, really it's your decision-"

Gail put a hand over Holly's mouth, "a movie day sounds great. It's been awhile since we got to do it." She kissed the top of her head before removing her hand.

"Are you sure? Because we can have it when we get back, and today I could show you around like we had planned before... Y'know."

"Before I pulled a Gail and ignored you?"

"Yeah, you could call it that." Holly chuckled gently, the vibration felt through Gail's body.

Gail smiled contently. She liked waking up being held by Holly, listening to her laugh and watching as a smile spread across her features. She hated how they got this though, how pain and loss brought them to the best morning she'd ever had -and it's only been a matter of minutes.

"What're we going to start with?" Gail asked rubbing her eyes.

"You get first pick, and then we'll take turns. And before you ask, no series do not count as one movie, no matter how incomplete it is to only watch one." Holly poked her collarbone for emphasis and rolled over the blonde.

Gail didn't dare move an inch as Holly aligned their body's, putting full weight onto her, before she was gone all together, leaving a rush of cold air into the warm cave of the blankets.

"Come make coffee while I make breakfast for us." Holly used her sweet-honey voice -the one that left Gail weak in the knees- as she exited the bedroom.

Gail had tried to stay focused on the movies, she really did, but she couldn't take her mind off of Holly and Tash. They had so much love for one another, it showed in the way Holly said her name, in the twinkle of her eye as she described the woman. And Gail just knew that it was returned with the same veracity.

It all twirled and circled around her head until about the third movie, when her heart ache turned to a vice grip on her chest as she thought of Tash. The woman was so much better for Holly, she wouldn't have ran from the brunette after overhearing a phone call. No, Tash would have brought it up and talked about with Holly like an adult. She also wouldn't worry Holly every time she left the house for work. She made Holly laugh, and she got her out of the house, and she played softball with her, and she cooked, and she had no problems with sharing her feelings. Unlike Gail.

Holly deserved someone like Tash, she deserved to never have had to go through that pain, and she definitely deserved someone way more then Gail. Gail was a wreck. They'd only been in each other's lives again for just over a month and she'd already hurt the brunette unforgivably, just for being herself. They shouldn't even be friends, it didn't make any sense. Gail was no good for Holly, but she wanted to be, so she formed a checklist of all the things she needed to change in order to be.

"What'cha thinking about?" Holly asked, taking her eyes off of the screen and turning them onto the blonde above her.

"Nothing." Gail shrugged off the concerned gaze.

Holly sifted onto her back so she didn't have to strain her neck to look at her friend. "That's not true. And how I know is because you didn't sing Make A Man Out Of You just now. So, what's up?"

Gail bit the inside of her cheek. What could she say? Holly wouldn't just drop it, Gail knew that from experience, so she'd have to say something. Holly didn't seem very worried, the question was more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Would you believe me if I said food?" Gail raised a questioning brow.

Holly studied the blonde's face. "It is a very believable topic for you."

Gail smiled. Or tried to, she could see the disbelief in the gentle brown eyes staring back at her, but if Holly was going to take what she just gave her than Gail wasn't going to complain. They stayed like that for a moment, Gail begging herself not to suddenly get up and excuse herself to the bathroom, as she watched Holly decide her next move.

"I could go for some lunch right now, what kinda food were you thinking of?"

"I'm thinking doughnuts." Gail didn't hesitate in answering.

Holly broke out into a wide smile. "Of course. How could I have ever thought any other answer would come out of your mouth." She shook her head playfully.

"Cheese puffs are a thing, Lunchbox." She reminded the brunette, happy to have the weird tension gone.

Holly abruptly scrambled to her feet, leaving Gail's lap cold, and went to the stair case without a word. Gail watched her, loving the way her legs looked in the small shorts as they climbed the stairs, her muscles tensing and contracting with every step. She almost didn't hear Holly call her name at the top of the steps, she was in a such a daze.

By the time Gail got to Holly's room the brunette was already dressed and brushing her hair. She tried not to viably gulp as she took in the outfit.

Gail cleared her throat and turned to busy herself with finding clothes. "Why are we getting dressed on movie day?"

"We are going out for lunch, so we have to look like functioning adults." Holly sounded closer than where Gail last saw her. "I wouldn't recommend those pants or that sleeve shirt, you'd die before we got to the bakery."

Gail huffed and shoved what she was going to wear back into her suitcase. "Then what should I wear?" She crossed her arms and spun around to find Holly a step away.

The doctor smirked and moved in beside Gail so she could rummage in the rather small bag of luggage. After a few seconds she stopped and gave Gail a look.

"There's not one piece of summer clothing in here."

Gail smiled in return. "I rushed while packing, and all of my cooler clothes were dirty."

"Well, you can't go out in this heat wearing any of this, so I guess you'll have to borrow some of my clothes." Holly gestured wildly, as if there was no other choice, and shuffled over to her dresser.

Gail tried not to think too hard about wearing Holly's clothes. About smelling like her all day. And especially about how Holly had worn them, how Holly's skin had felt the same soft material hers was, and probably sweated on -which was kind of gross but sexy in a weird way.

Obviously the not thinking about didn't work so well as Gail slid into a pair of jean shorts and a low cut tank top. Both were a bit big on her, the shirt that would have landed perfectly on Holly hung lower than intended on Gail. She shrugged it off, putting it down to the loose fit would let a breeze in.

Once dressed and ready, they headed out the door. They walked -much to Gail's disdain- into town and to a little bakery just down the street from The Enchanted Florist.

The pastries were warm out of the oven, and just as mouth watering as Holly had always described. They ate with little talking, mostly because Gail was distracted by the little pieces of heaven she was chewing, and she could tell Holly was working on something in her head. She could tell because Holly had her puzzle face on, all furrowed brow, twisting lips, and distant eyes. It was adorable to say the least.

After lunch they decided to drop into the flower shop to bring Mr. Stewart a few of his favourite danishes.

The chime from the bell rang their presence as they entered the forestry of flowers. Gail's breath still caught at the sight, it was just so beautiful and the intermixing scents hit with a hard punch to her all of her senses, she could see herself working there for the rest of her life and never getting tired of it.

"Hey Pops! Gail and I were in the neighborhood, and thought we'd bring you a treat." Holly raised her voice so she could be heard from all corners of the shop.

Gail trailed a hand over a row of gerber daisies, delighted in the feel of soft peddles against her fingers, as she listened to Holly seamlessly walk over to the desk in the far left corner and drop the bag of goodies onto the hardwood. Mr. Stewart came shuffling into the room in seconds, the wide Stewart smile set in its rightful place.

"Hey, Sunshine." He pulled Holly into an embrace, kissing the top of her head before continuing. "It's been quite some time since I've had a surprise visit like this from you."

"Too long, I know." Holly smiled back.

The greying brunet turned to Gail, just as happy to see her as his daughter, and he crossed the room to give her a hug also.

"Thank you for the goodie bag." He spoke in Gail's ear but she knew it was for both of them.

"No problem, Mr. Stewart." Gail rocked back and forth from the balls of her feet to her heels. She felt a little awkward, she wasn't used to so much love and praise, and the Stewart's were nothing but that.

"Please, call me Henry." He pat her arm with affection, then rubbed his hands together as he approached the white paper bag on his desk.

Holly caught her eye then, the doctor was watching her with close eyes, one side of her mouth curled up in an almost crooked smile. Gail's heart fluttered.

Henry left out a satisfied sigh as he savoured his first bite. "I don't know how he does it." He mumbled in awe more to himself then anyone else. "What're you ladies up to today?"

Gail looked to Holly, she had no plans, today was more for the brunette than her. Holly shifted, buying time Gail thought.

"I was maybe thinking of bringing Tash some flowers, it's been a while." Holly didn't meet anyone's eyes, her voice was small and unsure.

"I think that's a great idea." Gail surprised herself by saying.

"I'll gather the usual bouquet?" Henry asked as he brushed off his hands on his pants. Holly didn't answer so he took it as a yes, and set out to make it.

Gail lingered in her spot for a moment, unsure of what to do or say. Holly didn't seem very comfortable in stating her plan, probably because she wasn't sure how to tell Gail, she probably wanted to be alone. But she couldn't handle seeing Holly act the way she was, not after the previous nights confession, Holly deserved to never feel bad again after what she's been though, and Gail would do everything in her power to see that happen. Her need to protect Holly had grown twice as strong in the past few days. So she shuffled over to Holly and placed a hand on either of her forearms.

"If you want to be alone, that's fine. I can get home by myself, or I could walk you there and wait by the road or something, whatever you want." Gail soothed, bending down a bit so she could try and catch her eyes.

Holly sniffed and looked up. "Would it be weird if I ask you to meet her?"

Gail let out a teasing smile. "Are you asking me if it would be weird for you, to ask me, to meet your dead fiancée?"

Holly gave a breathy laugh, nodding her head.

"I would love to, Hol." She smiled briefly, keeping eye contact, and then kissed Holly's cheek before letting go of her arms and taking a step back.

Holly's cheeks were a light shade of pink when Henry came back with a beautiful arrangement for her.

 _"I can't believe the camp allows nerds in."_

 _"Weird nerds like you should all be put in one camp so you done infect all the rest."_

 _Gail listened to the kids taunts, her fits bunching into tight fists as they continued to spit harsh words at the girl. She was told to make friends, to not get into any trouble -threatened to not be sent home or have the camp call without an emergency-, Gail tried to ignore the bullying. But the biggest boy stepped just a little too close to the girl, he got in her face sending all of Gail's alarms to shrill, but still she kept to herself._

 _Don't do it. Don't do it. Keep to yourself. Mom will have your head if you don't. Don't do it._

 _The boy slammed the book from the girls arms onto the ground, and stepped on it, getting into her face to sneer one last thing. And that was it's, Gail snapped. A fire ignited in her chest, bigger and brighter than she'd ever experienced before, an overwhelming need to protect the girl crashed over her._

 _No one, no one got away with being that big of an asshole. Gail hated bullies and that dirt faced kid was one, and Gail was going to set him straight._

 _"Hey!" Gail yelled, grabbing the attention of he group._

 _The kid in the girls face took one look at Gail and went back to what he had been doing. So she got close, lined up the shot, tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned Gail punched him square in the jaw._

 _The group all erupted into ooos of praise for the small blonde._

 _Gail didn't listen, she bent down and picked up the book, after dusting it off she passed it back to the girl. "I'm sorry about these pig headed kids."_

 _The girl brought her gaze up from the ground and met Gail's eyes, a shake of a smile dared to split across her face._

 _"Thank you." She whispered._

 _"No problem, he had it coming." Gail shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, like she punches boys twice her size all the time._

 _The girl held out a hand, "I'm Holly."_

 _"Gail." She took the proffered hand and shook it like she saw her parents do all the time, even if it was a little weird._

The gravestone was simple. It was a smooth reddish colour, with Tash's whole name written boldly at the top, her last name hyphenated with Stewart. Gail would be lying if she said she wasn't a little jealous at the title. Tash's stone was well taken care of, no doubt visited often for weedings and such.

Holly traced her hand over Tash's name, a sad smile tugging at her lips, before she placed the flowers at the foot of the stone and sat in front of it. She took a deep breath and pulled Gail down to her side, silently telling her to join.

Once settled -Gail felt very weird sitting on someone's grave, let alone Holly's ex fiancée-, Holly took Gail hand in hers and spoke quietly. "Hey, Tash. I know it's been a while, but as you know I moved to Toronto, so I've been really busy with work and settling into the city. But I'm here for a quick visit, Kim and Owen finally got married. It was beautiful, out at the old barn, you would have loved it."

Gail's heart was clenching while listening to Holly talk to Tash, this was a private thing, but the brunette kept playing with their clasped hands and her head had found a resting spot on Gail's should we so there was no leaving.

"I um, I brought someone for you to meet." Holly looked to Gail for permission, for encouragement. So she have the brunette a nod. "Tash, this is Gail, Gail this is Tash."

"I've been told you're a fan." Gail waved to what she assumed was what they were talking to. Holly giggled and bumped her shoulder into Gail's. "It's an honour to meet you, Tash, our Holly has told me all about you."

An hour went by, Holly updated Tash on the news of the world and family, telling Tash of their reuniting, and other funny stories of their past month together, that then reminded her of stories of Tash. Gail loved it, listening to Holly tell her side of things, listening to Holly's smooth voice alone was enough for Gail to get lost in. She liked teasing Holly about how wrong she was with certain details, and then turning to Tash and explaining how it _really_ happened.

By the end they were lying on their backs in much the same way at the wedding, and again it spread a warmth through Gail like no other, just talking and reminiscing as they watched the dimming rays of sunlight shine through the leaves above them.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"What kind of question is that, Lunchbox, I'm always starving."

Holly giggled. "Right. My bad." She rolled her head to the side, facing Gail, "we should get going. It wouldn't be fair to leave dinner up to LaLa and Gavin again, plus mom and dad are joining since its our last night."

Gail turned too, their noses a breath away. It took a moment for her to gain control over herself again, to catch her breath and clear some of the fog in her head. Holly was just so beautiful, and so close, close enough that she could just turn her head up a bit and be able to kiss her. Just like her body was urging her to do. But that would be all kinds of wrong. Not only because a surprise kiss would be very risky, that doing so could cost her their friendship -a friendship she cherished very dearly-, but they were laying on Holly's ex fiancée's grave...

"Yeah." She breathed out.

And just like that Holly was gone. Gail closed her eyes and composed herself before standing up too.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you, Tash, try and stay out of trouble." Holly blew a kiss and started for the dirt path that lead all through the graveyard.

Gail waited till Holly was out of hearing distance and turned to the stone she'd spent the last hour talking to. "If I believed in these sorts of things, I'd bet it was you who crossed our paths again, so thank you, Tash. I promise I'll do my best to take care of her."

"You coming?"

Gail spun around to be met with a huge crooked smile, the one that reached all the way to her eyes making them twinkle with delight, she couldn't help but smile back just as big. She meant her promise, she would do everything in her power to care for Holly. "Yeah." With a contented sigh Gail jogged over to the brunette.


	12. Chapter 12

"Gail! You're back." Chris shouted gleefully from their beat up couch.

Gail grunted in return, ignoring her roommates chatter and going to drop off her bag in her room. All she wanted was a shower, some food, and sleep.

"Where have you been? Traci said you were fine but didn't say where you went." Chris followed her to her room, worry evident in his voice.

"I was gone for the weekend, mom, no big deal."

Her roommate deflated a bit. "A little warning next time you're disappearing for days, I was about to file a missing persons."

Gail saluted him on her way to the bathroom. She needed a shower and a nap asap. The flight back to Toronto was horrible. She couldn't switch her ticket to she could sit with Holly, so she was stuck between a clueless father with a new born and a woman who thought her shoulder was a pillow. Halfway through the flight the baby vomited in her lap, there was pretty bad turbulence, and she didn't get a wink of the sleep she had planned on. Gail and Holly had stayed up late, taking in as much of their last day they could, and then got up early to make the flight.

She showered and then passed out on her bed, still wrapped in her towel. Only to be woken hours later by an obnoxious knock on her door.

"Go away." Gail growled at whoever had the nerve to wake her.

"Traci will be here in twenty to pick you up, something about you owing her an explanation." Chris played messenger.

"Tell her to fuck off. I'm sleeping until shift."

"She said not to make her drag you out unless you want everyone to know about Little Miss Sunshine." He countered confusingly.

Gail groaned into her pillow, knowing she didn't have much of a choice in her plans for that night, and flicked her comforter off her back. "Tell Trace she's buying."

Chris chuckled. "She guessed so."

Gail didn't put effort into getting ready, jeans, tee, and a beanie to cover her disastrous hair. She sighed at herself for falling asleep while it was still wet, it was already difficult to deal with on its own, it didn't need help to further its mess. Just as she was slipping on her regular combat boots her phone pinged with a text. Assuming it was just Traci telling her she's arrived, Gail pulled her leather jacket over her shoulders and slipped out of her shared apartment to meet the detective out front.

But when she got to the front entrance she was met with an empty curb, her friend nowhere in sight. Gail was perplexed so she took out her phone to double check, and low and behold it hadn't been Traci but Holly who had texted her. She didn't have time to stop the smile that took over her features.

 _ **Lunchbox** :_ What did my dad say to you?  
 _ **Lunchbox** :_ It's been killing me since we boarded the plane

 _He warned me about your booger picking habit_

 _ **Lunchbox** :_ ?

 _It's ok lunchbox_  
 _I told him I already knew. I mean I did share a room with you for about two months_

 _ **Lunchbox** : _Really what did he say?

 _It's classified and you don't have the clearance to know. But I'll tell you_  
 _I plan on exploiting it_

 _ **Lunchbox** :_ I hate you

Gail jumped, almost dropping her phone, a car horn had gone off right in front of her. Inside said car Traci was laughing her ass off. She sent her so-called friend the iciest glare she could and entered the vehicle.

"Some cop you are, I pulled right up in front of you and nothing." The brunette mused and pulled out onto the street.

"I was distracted." Gail grumbled.

"By who?"

"My phone. Do you not listen?"

 _Gail zipped her tent as quietly as she could, but it was difficult with a flashlight in her mouth and her hands were freezing already, numbing her fingers. Luckily she was small and had only needed a small gap to crawl through. She scanned the sea of tents, after deeming it clear she moved forward._

 _She couldn't sleep. It was too quiet yet too loud, between the lack of soft snores and loud chirp of crickets, Gail couldn't get her brain to shut down and go into the blissful sleep she deserved after the day she had. So she decided that waking Holly was her only solution._

 _"Psst. Lunchbox." She stage whispered to the tent she knew as the brunette's. The tent she was told she couldn't occupy with her friend because they were supposed to be in different groups. Something about making more than just one friend. Gail made a face at the stupid thought. One friend was plenty. Besides Holly had already been more maintenance than she was willing to give out, adding another to that list would kill her. Gail flicked her light on and off directed at the bright blue fabric, "Holly."_

 _"Gail?" Was the horsed reply. Holly, Gail smiled._

 _"Yeah."_

 _There was some rustling. "What're you doing?"_

 _"I can't sleep." Gail confessed and kicked the dirt. More rustling and a zipper Gail assumed to be her sleeping bag. A moment later she was greeted with a groggy brunette._

 _Holly hid her hands deep in her sweater pocket as a shiver ran through her. "Why can't you sleep?"_

 _Gail shrugged._

 _"Do you want to come into my tent with me? I think there should be room, maybe a little squishy…" Holly was tired, that much was clear. Her eyes half open and voice raspy. But she was there for her none the less. Gail smiled despite herself._

 _"Can we just sit for awhile?" She asked hopefully and continued to dig a hole by kicking with the toe of her shoe._

 _"Yeah." Holly smiled and held out a hand. Gail gladly took the offered hand and together they walked down to the fire pit just off shore of the tiny island both of their groups had chosen to camp at for the next two nights. They sat on one of the big longs that had been turned into a bench and stared up at the stars, Holly pointed out the constellations she knew and Gail happily listened to her friend tiredly but excitedly share her knowledge._

"Alright I've gotten you food and drinks and have ranted about my latest baby-daddy issues, it's time for you to spill." Detective Nash stared dead into her eyes, leaving no room for escape. She squirmed in her seat much like she felt on the inside.

"Not much to tell, Trace." Gail shrugged sipping on her newest drink. Truth was there was a lot to tell, the few days in BC had changed everything. Her feelings, the ones that had never gone away, the ones that continued to shift and grow since they were reunited, had been undeniably confirmed in the graveyard.

Traci set her with a pointed look, the equivalent of Holly's head tilt -minus a few situations this not being one. She groaned internally. With a long exhale she began. "There was conversation and family dinners and a wedding. Then a horrible flight and annoying roommates."

"So you said sorry and made up?"

"I do not apologize." Gail said incredulously.

Traci raised a challenging brow, "oh really?"

"I have nothing to apologize for, I'm amazing."

"You're something alright." The detective smirked and downed the rest of her drink. "How'd you get to her? Last I heard you couldn't call."

"I found her dads flower shop and sat outside until he came." Gail replied simply. Traci was giving her a poorly held in smile. She pushed her empty glass toward the detective, "I need more if you're going to look at me like that all night."

"I'm stopping." Traci straightened her back and flashed the blonde one more smile.

Holly plugged in her earbuds and began her run. She took her favourite route, the one that cut through a small playground and looped by a secluded pond that she had never seen anyone at in all of her time in Toronto. She let herself fall into autopilot, taking the turns without thinking about them, turning off her mind and focusing only on her breathing. In and out. In and out. Listening to the thump of each step. Feeling each and every pound of her pulse.

Twenty minutes of that passed, Holly relished in the strain in her muscles, in the pull of each breath. That was until she spotted a police cruiser and her stomach jumped with excitement at the possibility of seeing a certain blonde, all of her concentration lost with the simple notion. A notion which was highly unlikely because Gail had been on the same flight as her that morning, they'd shared a ride, there was no way the blonde would be working. Still the excitement stayed, simmered in her bloodstream as her run continued like nothing had happened.

Gail. The warm glow in her chest at the name, the smile, the breath taken away at the sound of her laugh, it was a problem. Holly hadn't had time to go over how she felt, hadn't had time to really analyze or decide what to do with the feelings. So she spent the rest of her run going over it and came to the conclusion that she would go with the flow and let things happen however they may.

 ** _A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it_**


	13. Chapter 13

Gail held up two different dresses. She had another date set up by her mother.

Traci pointed to the red one. She nodded and laid both over one of the table chairs. Then moved over to the coffee pot to make herself another cup.

"What's with all the dates, I thought you had a thing with Holly." Traci inquired around her cup. She didn't want to push any buttons but she was curious.

"There's no _thing_ with Holly, and it's free dinners that keep Superintendent Mom off my back." It wasn't a lie, not really. There wasn't anything going on with Holly. Sometimes she thought there might be, sometimes she'd catch Holly watching her from the corner of her eye, sometimes she felt something more in a brush of their skin, sometimes there'd be a glint in the usually calm waves of brown eyes, sometimes there would be a moment where time stopped and it'd just be them together. Every now and again it felt like Holly reciprocated her pounding heart and butterflies. But that would be near impossible. There was no way she could compete with, or even compare to, the woman Holly was ready to marry.

Traci gave her a knowing look, but decided not to poke any further and changed subjects over to weekend plans.

"Price, take this down to the lab." Oliver held out an evidence baggy with Zoey's stuffed animal sealed inside.

Gail perked up with the prospect of going to the lab. The lab meant Holly, and she could use with a small dose of her favourite doctor. Emotions were high with a kid missing, even higher when it was one of their own, Gail needed to get hers in check so she could actually think clearly and Holly was the best way to do just that. She took a step forward to volunteer but before she even opened her mouth the redhead was already talking.

"Actually I'd prefer to stay here, if I could, Sir." Chloe politely but firmly declined.

"She is the only one who can talk any sense into Collins." Traci chimed in. Oliver looked at a loss for a second, but thought it over and nodded. It was true after all.

"I can take it down." Gail finally spoke. Everyone turned to her, most surprised at her sudden willingness to go to the lab, others more used to the offer. Oliver held out the bag and she grabbed it. And without another word or glance she was out and on her way to the lab.

She still couldn't wrap her head around how Zoey had been taken while in the care of an officer. Well she could imagine how, she was there when Andy told her side, she knew _how_ it happened. It was the fact that it'd happened at all, that little Zoey had been taken, Gail was having a hard time with that. Sweet, funny, adorable Zoey was in the grimy hands of some perv and Gail was infuriated. She knew that was no good though, knew looking with feelings wasn't going to help anyone. She needed to cool off and get herself together.

She arrived at the building and immediately rushed down to Holly's office first. When that was empty she took the few halls over to her lab, where Holly was seated on her stool and looking into her microscope. If she wasn't in a rush she would have taken a second to watch the doctor, Holly doing her science thing was one of Gail's favourite sights.

"I need a rush on a DNA sample." Gail stated, pushing into the room. Holly looked up from her work, un-phased by her sudden presence.

"Missing children are top of the pile." Holly reassured. She slid out of her seat and approached Gail. "Who's this?" She asked as she took the stuffed cow from the blonde.

"Ms. Moo, Zoey's favourite toy."

"Funny. Usually it's a bear or a dog, maybe a beloved character, cows new to me." Holly talked, faux interested, as she set about her lab to take the samples she'd need. She could see how the case was effecting Gail and didn't like it. "Though I'm one to talk, I had a squirrel named Dr. Chip."

Gail couldn't help but smile, bright and toothy. "Dr. Chip?"

Holly nodded. "When I picked him out and named him I thought he was a chipmunk. Back in the car LaLa informed me that he was in fact a squirrel and that I'd probably want to rename him, but it was too late, in my head he was Dr. Chip and that was that." She grinned at the memory.

"I had a marble."

Holly stopped what she was doing to look at her oldest friend. "What?"

"A marble." She repeated a little sheepish at the confession. No one knew, she'd never told anyone before. "It didn't have a name or anything, nothing special, brown spirals with green flecks. I won it in a game with Steve, first time I ever actually beat him, he was so mad."

"Do you still have it?"

Gail ducked her head down. She did. It was childish really, to continue to hold onto the thing. "It's in my wallet." She confessed to her shoes.

"Dr. Chip is sitting on standby on the shelf in my bedroom closet."

Gail didn't want to be the one who had to deliver the news. She didn't want to be the one to break Nick's world, his one dream, but she was the one who got the results and therefore the only one who knew what the paper in her hand meant. Maybe she could tell Chloe and let her do it, it'd probably be better from her anyway. On her way to the break room she ran into Lou.

"Where you ever going to tell him?" Gail questioned harshly. She didn't plan on confronting the woman, but the second she laid eyes on her Gail couldn't help herself from asking. Lou stopped mid step, eyes red and puffy but hardened instantly at the question.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid."

"I-" Lou went to defend herself when Gail cut her off.

"You know what, I don't care. It doesn't matter. Either you tell him or I will."

Lou looked terrified and it only doubled when they both caught sight of Nick in the doorway. Gail didn't know what he'd heard but it seemed enough if the set of his jaw was any indication.

It wasn't long after Lou confessed that she didn't know who the real father was, that she wanted it to be Nick over Russell, that they got a location and were out. Nick had taken it awfully well, too well in Gail's eyes. But she didn't have any time to think of that, they had a kid to get back and she needed to be fully focused on that.

"Epstein, Diaz, take east. Price, you keep Collins back. Peck, you're with me." Oliver ordered crisply, making eye contact with every person as he gave them their order.

The arcade was fairly empty for the time of day. Gail was thankful for that much, it meant there weren't a lot of people to worry about and it was easier to find Zoey. Weapons drawn they all headed out in their respected direction. White coat with pink flowers, monkey hat, purple and pink snow boots, Gail scanned the aisles and games for the described outfit. Light hair, pigtails, she added to the list. It'd been awhile since she last saw the three year old, her hair had to be at least another inch longer, probably an inch or two taller too.

They were getting to the end of their side of the building and they still had yet to spot the girl, Dov and Chris hadn't radioed either which meant they were having the same luck. The adrenaline ran through her veins even faster, what if Russell had backed out and taken Zoey for himself.

Just then she spotted them. Tucked away in a darker corner, the furthest game from the entrance, Russell held Zoey up so she could reach the gun of the game. Gail nudged her partner and pointed them out. Oliver radioed in their location before calling out to Russell to put the girl down. Luckily for him, he obeyed and set Zoey on her feet, but he kept a hold of her wrist. Gail grit her teeth. Zoey tried to wiggle out of his hold but Russell wasn't having that and only held tighter. Just then Nick and Chloe came up from behind them.

"Daddy." Zoey called out, relived and happy to see him. In defeat Russell let go of the girls hand and hung his head. Oliver put his gun away as he ordered the perpetrator to stand and put his hands behind his back. Gail didn't watch Zoey and Nick reunite, she had a job to finish before she could celebrate, but she did hear Nicks coos.

"It's okay Zoe, I'm right here. Daddy's here. I've got you."

Everyone deserves to be happy Gail, even you.

The words echoed in the room. Happy. Dinners and coffees with gross, weird men, no matter how delicious and free were not what made her happy. Happy was splitting on takeout, drinking stupidly expensive beer, and watching crappy tv Holly. Her happiness was an adorably sexy, glasses wearing, science nerd who had slipped a pipe cleaner ring over her finger and promised her a forever.

Gail pulled her phone from her pocket and called the number that was already displayed, a smile slowly creeping onto her lips. Two rings.

"Dr. Lunchbox, how may I help you." Holly cheerily answered, she could hear the wide, probably crooked, grin. She suppressed a laugh.

"What're you doing tonight?"

 _Sports were not her thing. She'd tired, many times, it was the only thing her parents seemed to approve of. The one time thing her parents ever smiled and congratulated her on was her outstanding and new record for her schools hundred yard sprint. Running for a short while she could do, she could excel at that. But running and catching and hitting? No. Sports, Gail couldn't do. So when the counsellors announced a softball tournament she'd grabbed the book Holly let her borrow and found a nice shady space to spend her day._

 _She settled into the grass and opened her book. Stacy knew better by then to argue with the eight year old, she'd given up on fighting and trying to get her to do things with the cabin weeks ago. Instead she made sure Gail had things to keep entertained and reminded her to stay in sight._

 _"You not playing?"_

 _Gail moved her hair out of her face and looked up to be greeted by a wide smile and warm brown eyes. She returned the smile, she wasn't ever able to not return that happiness. "Sports." She scrunched her nose in disgust. Holly giggled and sat in the grass across from her. "Aren't you?"_

 _"My cabin is taking on the winner of this game." Holly informed her. She glance behind her at the field and back to Gail then added, "and by the looks of it, it'll be your cabin."_

 _"How can you tell?"_

 _"Unlike you I actually know how the game works. Your team seems to know too, they're wiping the floor with cabin six." She smiled wickedly then, "but that'll all change when I get out there."_

 _"Someone's confident." Gail teased. Holly stuck her tongue out at her in retaliation._

 _They laid in the grass half watching the game, Holly attempting to teach Gail the rules, and half in their own little world talking about nothing and teasing one another. After twenty minutes of that Holly abruptly stood and ran to the fence everyone stood behind. Gail watched as she picked out a bat from a pile of equipment and ran back to the tree line._

 _"What's this?"_

 _"This is a bat." Holly smirked. Gail rolled her eyes._

 _"I can see that, Lunchbox, but what's it for. And if you say softball I'm going to steal your pillow for a week."_

 _Holly bit her lip, fighting the urge to say just that. "I'm going to show you how to swing."_

 _"You're going to be showing me plenty when you're playing."_

 _"_ You're _going to be swinging this one." Holly elaborated._

 _Gail refused. She argued, put her foot down. But one moment her arms were crossed and she was telling Holly how it was for the safety of everyone that she didn't touch the bat, and the next moment the bat was in her hands, knees bent, and Holly was getting behind her to guid her through the swing. She was nervous, palms sweaty and body tense. Last time she attempted to play any sport she whacked her brother's nose so hard they had to go to the hospital to get it looked at._

 _"You pull it back like this," Holly's grip tightened over her hands and she pulled the bat high behind them. Gail gulped. They were very close together, she didn't want to hurt Holly. "Then you wait for the pitch, keep your eye on the ball, and when it gets close enough you swing. But that is the tricky part. You have to swing your hips in time with the bat, it's where you get the strength, while still keeping your eye on the ball." She instructed as she slowly went through the motions. They practiced the movement a few more times until Holly felt Gail had it. Then she backed off and watched the blonde swing a couple times._

 _"Wanna try with a pitch? I promise to go easy."_

 _"Holly we're up!" Someone called. Sue, Gail saw when she looked at the field. She was a little disappointed her lesson was over, she'd actually been enjoying it._

 _"Maybe next time." Gail passed the brunette the bat. Holly nodded. She didn't make a move to leave for the field, instead she pulled off the green elastic from her wrist._

" _Could you do my hair really quickly?" Holly held out a hair tie. Gail rolled her eyes but grabbed the green tie. Holly gave her a smile and turned her back to the blonde as they both sat down. Gail quickly ran her fingers through the dark, silky hair, combing out knots before gathering it all in one hand and tying it off. She liked doing Holly's hair. It was always soft and she never got to do anyone's hair when she was home. It was nice._

 _"Could you actually put it in a braid? It's easier to put a helmet on when it's braided."_

 _Gail happily took out the tie and sorted Holly's hair into three equal parts. Then she began braiding it with ease. She didn't have anyone to practice on, but she had a few dolls and her own hair was long enough so she hand the hand work down pat. The bracelets her cabin made almost everyday helped too._

 _"All done." Gail said, almost sad that it didn't take even a minute to do._

 _"You gonna try at least one pitch?" Holly questioned as she stood. She turned to the blonde with a hand shading her eyes._

 _She's so pretty, Gail thought to herself, completely not listening to the brunette. A flutter of nerves tickled her chest at the observation._

 _"Gail." Holly raised a brow expectantly. Gail hummed questionably. "The game, you joining?"_

 _Or maybe it was the question she heard but hadn't acknowledged. "God no. I'd like to live if that's cool with you."_

 _Holly giggled and shook her head playfully. Then she bent down and kissed Gail's cheek, something she hadn't done before but had wanted to do for weeks, something she could help but do at that movement because Gail was adorable and hilariously Gail and she loved it. She'd seen her mom do it all the time with friends and family, and sometimes she said it was for no reason other than wanting to do so._

 _"When I win you have to share your desert." Holly chimed and left. Her heart was thumping and her tummy was doing flips and she had never been more determined to win a game in her life._

 ** _A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you like it!_**


	14. Bonus

"Are you sure you don't want to go with them? I'm fine, and I'll be there in a half hour anyway." Holly worried. She had chores to do at her dad's flower shop, but her friends wanted to go down to the lake and the new girl had insisted on staying with her at the shop.

"I know, but I like it here." Tash reassured for the umpteenth time. She walked around the shelves, stopping to smell each one, touch the petals, marvel at the colours.

There weren't many yet, Holly's dad had an ever growing garden and greenhouse that he planned to fill the three rooms with, but for the time being there was just the one room filled with the typical and most demanded plants. Holly loved it at the shop. She'd grown up with all of it's renovations, spent most of her days with her dad learning about all the different aspects of plants, growing, caring, it was her comfort space. She loved the smell, the arrangements, she loved the science of it all. So she wasn't always at ease with friends being there to just hang out while she did her work, it made her nervous and on edge. Especially Tash. Tash was someone who always made her nervous.

Tash silently watched her as she swept and wiped the shelves. Which only served to make her hands grow warm and sweaty, brought a light pink to her cheeks when she'd glace over her shoulder to find the blatant stare.

"Almost done."

"I'm in no rush. Like I said before, I like it here with you." Tash smiled in a way that always made Holly do the same.

"Could you pass me that pot over there?" Holly pointed to the far corner in one of the rooms they had for storage until it could be filled with plans. Tash happily complied and practically skipped into the next room. Holly turned back to her work, she found herself having to force herself to look away from her friend often. the amount of times she would find herself staring was bordering on creepy.

"Who's Gail?"

Holly froze. "What?"

"There's a heart with Gail in it on the wall behind the pile of pots." Tash elaborated, slowly walking back to the brunette. Holly shook her head lightly and tried to go act casual by going back to working.

"Uh. Gail's a girl-a friend I had when we painted the place." She bit her lip and hoped Tash couldn't see her.

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing. Nothing I know of at least. We went to camp together, we were really close, and yeah..." Holly didn't know what was happening to herself. She was deteriorating at a very rapid speed. It'd been a long time since she gave Gail a thought longer than a flash of a memory, a flash of recognition in a stranger on the street, it was an odd flutter in her chest at remembering the name she'd snuck in while painting. She bit her tongue to suppress the her grin from getting too big, Gail still brought her immense happiness. It made her feel like she was eight years old again.

"You're adorable, you know that."

"Is this her?"

Holly looked up from her text book, Tash -who was taking a break from studying- was staring at her cork board that was covered in memories. She knew right away who her friend was talking about, which photo had caught her eye. She licked her lips.

"Yeah." Holly answered and turned back to her studies, her heart fluttering nervously.

"You guys look happy." Tash observed. Holly couldn't tell how the darker girl felt, she was always bad at reading people but she could tell Tash wasn't conveying everything. There was an undertone to her words, like she was hurt or upset that Holly and Gail were happy together. Which was really weird and didn't make any sense to Holly.

She nodded. "Gail was great."

"Is this what I think it is?" Tash questioned from Holly's room.

"Is what what you think it is?" Holly called back from her spot in front of her bathroom mirror.

"A photo album of you and Gail?"

Holly met her girlfriends gaze in the reflection in the mirror. And low and behold, Tash had the small album in her hands. Her heart skipped a beat. It'd been at least a year since Gail was last the point of conversation, seven years since she last saw her, and she still brought butterflies to flutter in Holly's veins. Holly knew why now. She could put reason to all of the strange rushes that came with the mention of Gail, the sight of her smile, the bell in her laugh, Holly finally pieced it all together. She had had a crush on Gail. A big fat crush that still affected her after seven years.

"That's not what it is."

Tash raised a questions brow.

"It's an album of camp that year, not just Gail and I." Holly explained as she applied her mascara.

Tash nodded, her lips curled into the beginnings of a smile. She turned the small book in her hands, examining its cover, it's wear and tear. "You know, I was kinda jealous of her when I found her name in the wall."

Holly stopped mid swipe and blinked at her girlfriend. "What?"

"You wrote someone's name in a heart and I was jealous. And then you smiled in a way I hadn't seen before, I'd remembered all of your smiles by then, and I knew she really had to be special. I wanted to be that person."

Holly spun around on her heel and took the one step to stand toe to toe with the girl of her affection. She stared into dark irises with nothing but adoration, and gently placed a hand on either side of her girlfriends face. "You are that person," she leaned in and kissed her, "and then some."

Tash hummed in contentment and leaned in again. She always tasted sweet, a feat Holly could never understand but wouldn't complain about. The kiss broke when Tash smiled and pinched Holly's side.

"We're going to miss the movie if you don't hurry up." She teased.

"Not my fault my girlfriend is so distracting." Holly shot back with a wink.

Holly traced a long thing scar across her girlfriends shoulder. "How'd you get this one?" They laid closely under the loose blanket on Tash's bed, tired from recent activities, warm and sedated.

"We were playing tag and Oscar ran to take cover on the top bunk of my bed, he ended up dropping the cat on me and I got that beauty." Tash retold the story with her eyes close. Though she continued her lazy circles on the heated bare skin of Holly's hip. Holly took the pause in conversation to plant a kiss to said scar. "How'd you get that one on your thigh?"

It took Holly a second to recall which one she was talking about, but when she did she bit the inside of her cheek. "Swimming."

"Swimming?" Tash questioned and raised her head to look into her girlfriends eyes.

"Yeah. I kinda jumped into the out of bounds side and got nicked off the dock when rushing out."

Tash kissed her collarbone, then her chin. "My adorable little rebel." She gave Holly a dopy grin. "How old were you?"

"Eight."

Tash gave her a glance, a knowing light in her eye. "Gail?"

Holly only nodded.

"If I was to die or whatever, and you were to be with someone else, I'd want it to be Gail." Tash said seriously. They were walking hand in hand at the park they used to spend all their days, neither had spoken in twenty minutes as they simply enjoyed the company.

"Where's this coming from?" Holly inquires, swinging their joined hands.

Tash shrugged. "I don't know, it's been on my mind."

A few minutes passed before Holly spoke again. "Why Gail?" At that her girlfriend grins.

"She's your first love, and if I wasn't completely in love with you I'd do my damnedest to bring you guys together. Gail was special, she knew how to work you almost as well as I do, and you guys were absolutely adorable." Tash squeezed her hand and pulled her ever closer. "Besides, I know you still have a crush on her and I've come to terms with that."

"I do not." Holly's cheeks grew warm and she could imagine the colour they were turning.

Tash laughed and kissed her burning cheek. "You do and it's cute."

"Shut up." Holly bumped their shoulders together.

"Only if you get me ice cream."

She rolled her eyes but turned them in the direction of the ice cream shop just past the edge of the park. "You suck."

"Only some nights." Tash winked. And a whole new wave of red painted Holly's cheeks, across her chest, all the way to the tips of her ears.


End file.
